The Girl with an Autobot Tattoo
by smileytrashbagg
Summary: Jemma Lynne was just an irresponsible college student who randomly got thrown onto the battlefield in the fight for the Allspark. In a new reality where her childhood heroes are real life alien robots, how will she cope with the fact that she herself might not be as human as her memory lead her to believe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One; J** **emma Lynne**

May 3rd, 2017.

Reno; Nevada; United States of America.

The harsh siren of my roommate's alarm clock resonated through the dark room, startling me awake as I bolted upright and nearly knocked myself back out again thanks the the low hanging ceiling. Back at the beginning of the year, I decided to take one for the team by offering myself up for top bunk seeing as how the other two wanted nothing to do with it, but as the year went on I have come to hate all the nights I feared falling off or accidentally hitting my head. There was also the common issue of drunkenly trying to get myself to bed whenever we came back from some party or my friend Kyarrah's, who was the designated buyer of liquor due to the fact that she was one of my only friends who was over the age of twenty one and willing to buy. Yup, next year I was definitely getting bottom bunk.

A harsh curse was heard from below me right before the sound of fabric being thrown aside. Leaning slightly over the edge of my bed, I looked down to see Shanel reach over to turn off the alarm which read 9:15. My other roommate Melissa shifted slightly from her secluded spot on the other side of our pathetically small dorm room before settling back down.

"You have a final at 9:30." I stated as my mind struggled to wake up completely. There was a haziness that clouded my brain, almost as if I spent the previous night drinking, but Finals week was definitely not the time for it. I ended last night cramming for my sociology final which was at eleven.

"Thanks so much Sherlock." She snapped as she moved to grab a pair of sneakers from under her bed. "I would have never guessed."

"Why'd you set it for 9:20?" I asked snuggling back down into my bed and checking my phone that I basically always slept with.

"I didn't, I set it for eight but kept hitting the snooze." More rustling noises concluded she was out of bed. A sudden wave of light and back to blackness further told me that her poor ass was going to be running across campus if she wanted to make it in time. The downside of attending a university in such a big city is that everyone nationwide wanted to be there so the university responds by hiring really good professors who don't take any shit because they have too many students to look after. If she's late, she can kiss her GPA goodbye.

I contemplated going back to bed. I was comfortable enough but I knew the chances of me waking up in time were going to be slim. The three of us had this awful habit of abusing the snooze button so we were constantly late for our classes. It really did surprise me how I haven't lost my scholarship yet but who was I to question financial aid office when they were paying over half my tuition. It still meant I owed roughly fifteen grand a year but my student loans were like a far away nightmare. I had two more years until I had to worry about that shit.

Deciding to get up and take a shower seemed like a good idea. Climbing down the bed, I began to strip my sleeping clothes consisting of a 'campus life' T-shirt and a pair of black sport shorts. Wrapping a towel around myself as well as grabbing my shower caddy, I put on my flip flops and made my way out the room and to the showers. Once in the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked like a hot mess.

Smudged eyeliner, chapped lips, untamed short brown hair that contrasted harshly with the paleness of my skin tone. Once again it looked like I spent the night partying rather than studying. Dark circles under my eyes seemed to bring out the blue of my irises which admittedly looked pretty cool but everything else screamed zombie virus. My shoulder with an autobot tattoo was visible in the small portrait-style and I smiled to myself. I was such a nerd when I was younger.

Last year for my eighteenth birthday, I decided to get myself a tattoo. The issue was figuring out what I wanted. I had so many friends telling me to get something meaningful because they'll be on you forever so I picked the one thing nobody, well everybody, expected; a fucking transformers tattoo. It was meaningful, to me at least. I remember being completely obsessed with the show when I was in elementary school, Watching all the old G1 episodes on cartoon network, then being obsessed with Transformers Animated as well as a few comic books. When I was twelve the first Michael Bay transformers movie came out and I completely lost my shit. It was a mixture between growing up and realizing how shitty the movies actually were that got me over my 'giant alien robot' phase. The last movie was complete trash. Who kills off Ratchet?! Who? I heard that they were coming out with another movie in the summer, and I was going to see it, not because I was going to like it but because it was so important to my childhood that it would be a crime to not go.

I got some other tattoo's since then, but nothing really as vibrant as the bolded-in-black shaded-in-red insignia. All of which were somewhere on my right arm; never enough to call a sleeve however, more like a series of cartoon-like doodles. Perks of having a friend who's dating a tattoo artist.

Back to the issue at hand, I was still a hot mess. Hopefully a shower would fix that. Turning away from the mirror I took the shower stall closest to the window. Probably one of the only upside to living in this hell hole is that I don't pay for heating so I can use as much hot water as I wanted. Back home Rosa would kill me if I took a shower longer than ten minutes. At school, my showers ranged anywhere from a half an hour to forty five minutes and I loved every second of it. I washed my hair and body; hell, I even shaved. When I got back to the room to get dressed, Melissa was awake, blearily checking her phone while still laying in bed.

"Mornin'." She greeted and I responded with my 'morning' as well. I changed into a simple pair of blue jeans and a black band tank top. The time on the clock now read 10:20 so that meant I would have to leave in twenty more minutes for class. Deciding I would cram some more when I actually got to my classroom, I plopped back down onto my bed and checked my phone again. This time I had a new message from Shanel.

" _Yo. Tomorrow is move-out day and we are going to Mcdonald's to celebrate. Meet me on the quad at three."_

"You get the message from Shanel?" I asked Melissa eyeing my phone with a mixture of humor and dread. None of us had a car so we would either have to walk all the way there which was about a good thirty minute trek or take the bus. Surprisingly, even though we were such a big college, we didn't have many chain restaurants around our block. I guess it was because local businesses figured they could sell their food to hungry college students so they bought out all the spaces within a mile radius of the school, but really who had an extra twenty dollars to spend on food? Im gonna go with my dollar menu thank you very much.

"I did."

"You going?"

"I guess."

"Sweet." I smiled at the girl. On the outside she was rude and curt but on the inside she was a cute little marshmallow.

"You look like shit." Okay, I take that back.

"Yeah. I know, I feel like it too." The beginnings of a headache were drumming in the back of my skull and I didn't even do anything today. "I think its allergies."

"Makes sense. It is Spring after all."

"I can't believe your done with your finals." I groaned. "Its not fair, suffer like us."

"I had three finals on Tuesday to make up for it. Suck it up."

"Rude." I smirked. I put on my black hight-top sneakers and grabbed my army green purse before turning back to her. "Do I look okay?"

"Depends, who're you trying to impress?"

"Delano from economics." I stated bluntly, and it was true. He was the stereotypical college football player; built like a tank and dumb as a dog. He was one of the scholarship kids like me, but he got in via football where I got in via GPA. I mainly wanted him as an accessory to try to get into a few parties and clubs over the summer but it definitely didn't hurt that he was drop dead gorgeous; beautiful black skin, hypnotising dark eyes and long thick dreadlocks draped down his back almost like a cape. I vaguely wondered if they ever got in the way of his helmet when he was on the field.

"Your white ass can only dream." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, he isn't in your sociology class, why do you think your going to see him?"

"Just a feeling." and I was out the door. The walk to class wasn't bad at all. Luckily the building was closer than Shanel's so I could take my time and enjoy the warm Spring air. Once I got to the classroom, I crammed a bit more before the Professor handed out our finals. It was brutal with no multiple choice, but overall I thought I did pretty well. I walked out of my last final with a content emotion; I survived my sophomore year.

Having another few hours to kill, I decided going back to the dorm to finish my packing. Rosa was going to pick me up tomorrow around ten in the morning so it would be hellish if I tried to pack last minute. I was met with Melissa packing as well so we talked a bit about what we were going to do over the summer and when we were going to meet up. The two of us lived only a few hours away from each other and in the past we would occasionally take a bus to chill for a weekend that we weren't working, which was pretty rare.

"The new Thor movies coming out in July. Wanna meet up then?"

"Sure but Transformers; The Last Knight is coming out next month, we could meet up then too." I was expecting her to complain about my 'poor taste' in movies, and as I clarified before the only reason why I was going to see it was because I was a dedicated fan in the past, but instead I was met with a look of confusion.

"Huh? Never heard of that one." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you haven't."

"No seriously, is it some shitty DC movie? I told you before Jemma i'm a Marvel fan. I don't give a fuck about superman."

"Melissa, giant robots." It wasn't impossible that she could've forgotten the name, but I remembered the big hype of when I first revealed my tattoo and how she went ballistic about the fact that I chose the good guys over the bad guys. She wasn't a transformers fan but everyone knew the decepticons from the autobots. My reasoning for getting an autobot tattoo over a decepticon tattoo was because purple is a gross color and if I was going to get it then damnit I wanted it colored in.

"An anime? Like a mecha anime?"

"No. It was the cartoon, then the movies? You know, by Michael Bay?"

"Not ringing a bell."

"You're fucking with me." I chuckled and gestured to my shoulder. "Clearly this is just some kind of weird gang symbol then."

"Really? I thought you said it had something to with a cartoon."

"Yes! Exactly, and the name of the cartoon is-?"

"Sorry." She blinked, looking between my tattoo and my eyes. "I guess Transformers. Must have forgot."

"Its fine." My headache pulsed a bit causing me to wince. Maybe I needed caffeine. "Weird that you forgot though."

Once we finished packing we set out to meet Shanel on the quad. The three of us decided on taking the bus, simply because the warm air was beginning to get uncomfortably warm and none of us wanted to deal with sweating.

"Have you even started packing?" Melissa asked Shanel. They were seated side by side in front of me as I stood directly above them. The bus was jam packed as it seemed everyone was either leaving school or doing the same thing we were' get cheaper food.

"Nah, but my dad's not picking me up until tomorrow night because of work so i'll have time."

"Im leaving you ass at ten and I can't wait get rid of you." I smirked

"And im leaving at six in the morning so good riddance to the both of you." Melissa added. "You guys are mean." Shanel pouted before dramatically crossing her arms like a five year old.

"And you chose to room with us again next year~" I teased playing with her hair a bit.

"Thats be-" Suddenly the bus jerked to a complete stop and I was thrown towards the center of the bus. A series of gasps and screamed echoed around me and as I scrambled to get back up I heard the driver shouting curses at the vehicle in front of us. A man helped me back up then went to help another older woman. From my new position at the front of the bus I looked out the windshield and saw several military hummers cut us off. My blood ran cold as I realized what this could mean.

Making my way back towards the back, I found Shanel and Melissa that looked mildly alarmed.

"Are you okay?" Shanel asked standing up from her seat before grabbing me and pushing me down into it without giving me time to react.

"Yeah. A bunch of military vehicles cut us off, and they were packing."

"What?" Melissa asked before her voice changed to a hushed tone. "Like guns?"

"Exactly. Do you think there was a terrorist attack?" I asked my friends worriedly. After everything that has been happening in the world; the bombings in Syria, The Boston Bombings, the bombings in France and all the shooting massacres in the U.S., it wouldn't be far fetched to think something like that could've happened here in Reno.

What? No. Its probably just a test. Like an army drill or whatever." Melissa sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than us. The honking in back of us never ceased causing us to realize the bus never started moving. A boy around our age yelled up to the driver to ask what the holdup was.

"There's a woman up here knocked clean out!" The elderly driver yelled back, distress clear in his voice. "I can't move until the paramedics get here, regulations and all that." A series of groans were heard with a mixture of worry for the woman. "You all are welcome to stay on the bus but I don't know how long the wait will be."

"Wanna get out of here?" Melissa sighed eyeing the door closest to us open with a loud hiss.

"Yeah, we can walk the rest of the way. We're pretty close now." Shanel ended up hoisting me back up this time much to my protest.

"I can get up on my own thank you." I snapped playfully as I slapped her hands away. About half the bus left with us and now that we were outside we could see how the traffic was trying to make its way around the bus, causing more chaos than anything.

"Holy shit!" Laughed Shanel eying the scene before us. "Those military fuckers done fucked up!"

"Come on, lets go." Melissa stated before walking ahead. Shanel and I ended up jogging to keep up with her. Turning around the corner we began heading down a street that was weirdly enough covered in a hazy green smoke. "The fu-"

Up ahead were the military vehicles including what my nerdy self recognised immediately as Bumblebee. Further analysing realized that there was also a GMC topkick, an emergency hummer H2, and a pontiac solstice; aka Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz. Before I could say 'Hey cool! They're recreating the first transformers movie!' A loud roar of an engine was heard from above us followed by the GMC topkick transforming into a giant robot.

"It's Starscream!" The chaos that happened next was indescribable. A series of screams, the ground rumbling from the weight of the robot. Another robot, this one yellow. Words of an order were exchanged, people running and me being pulled away by Shanel and Melissa from the scene. I was in an unexplainable haze that left me relatively calm yet unresponsive to my friends pleas to run. The grip on me was knocked off from the weight of the crowd streaming our way. I faintly heard my name being screamed but my eyes were glued to the scene before me. I had a clear view now, as the people in the streets and sidewalks managed to clear out rather quickly, leaving a few stragglers behind. Including myself.

The two robots picked up the bed of an eighteen wheeler as a makeshift shield just as the other two transformed. The larger neon yellow and grey one sprinting to me and I took a few steps back at how roughly he was shaking the ground. I didn't have time to register the fact that he grabbed me until my world was suddenly shrouded in darkness with metal entombing me at all sides. If I wasn't so out of it I would have feared he was trying to squish me.

A loud explosion was distortedly heard from my metal cage and for the second time that day I felt a feeling of being jerked to the side. The metal hands were tight enough that I didn't feel a lot of shock from the fall but they had me in an uncomfortably bruising grip. I tried to wriggle free and slowly the hands moved away to reveal a metallic face with yellow accents around the sides and grey details that contrasted greatly with electric blue eyes.

Were they eyes? Wasn't the word optics? I used to know all this stuff when I was younger, It's hard to remember so far back.

All at once my senses came to and my eyes must have been as wide as saucers. My arms felt numb as the adrenaline in my body hit me ten fold screaming at me to flee, but as I tried to get up off the alien robots hand, I was blocked by one of his servos on his other hand. The action made me feel like an ant trapped in a 3rd graders hands.

"Anybody hurt?! Everybody okay?!" A soldier called out loudly, a sense of urgency in his voice clear. Lennox, that's what his name was, right?

"Ratchet!" A scream. The bot in question looked over his shoulder before getting up completely, with me still in his arms. I let out a scream at the height and clung desperately to a ridge between his two servos. "Bee's legs! They're gone!" A boy waved up at us. Holy crap it was Shia Labeouf.

"Get him to cover and take this one with you." I was quickly lowered back onto the ground and jumped off a few feet above it, stumbling backwards to try to get as much space between us as possible. "Easy, if we survive this you have a lot of explaining to do."

"What?" I asked but he was gone, transformed back into his alt form along with Jazz, chasing after a tank that was shooting at us. Holy shit a tank was shooting at us. Turning around, I eyed Shia then Bee.

"I don't know what to do!" He ran his hands in his hair and I remembered that his girlfriend got a pick-up truck to move Bumblebee. Where was she?!

"We need a pick-up truck." I stated as I looked around to try and find any.

"Well, where is one?!"

"I don't know kid! I just got kinda thrown into this!"

"Okay, okay!" A rocket from the tank hit a building close to us and Bee let out a sound of alarm as I screamed out a few colorful curses. A metal cube was suddenly thrusted into my hands as I looked at the yellow robot in question.

"What the hell do you want me to do with it?" I raised a brow at the yellow robot who made a whir of noises.

"You have to run with it. The Decepticons cannot get it and if they do, we all die." Shia-no i'm sorry, Sam said.

"What do you mean?! Thats your job!" I thrusted the cube to him. The sound of gunfire and explosions were deafening, so we entered a screaming match with each other.

"Thats not my job! Im only sixteen!" He countered, shoving the thing back to me. "I have been kidnapped from my home by the government, interrogated and almost killed on several occasions today, Its not my job to do any of this!"

"And what makes you think it's mine?!" I snapped, eyeing ironhide narrowly avoiding missiles being launched at him by the tank. Somebody needed to take that out.

"You're an Autobot! He slapped my tattooed shoulder roughly. I should have worn sleeves today. The girl who was in question earlier pulled over with the tow-truck.

"Sam, help me with this." She motioned to the cords hanging off the truck, they were going to load Bee onto it to get him to safety. Lennox came running towards us.

"Sam! Where's the cube?"

"Right there." He pointed at me and I held out the thing hoping he would take it. To my disappointment, he didn't.

"You kids need to get out of here now." He snapped to the two teens before turning to me. "You too lady."

"She's an Autobot! Look at her shoulder!" Sam shouted from the bed of the truck and I was twisted around by Lennox.

"Woah, hands off!"

"What the hell? These things can look human?"

"I am a human!"

"Listen, I can't keep my guys alone back there and im not making these kids run through the battlefield." The cube was taken from my hands and placed in a military backpack along with a couple flares. "Take this flare, okay there's a tall white building with statues on top, go to the roof, set the flare signal the chopper-"

"Im not an Autobot!" I cut him off trying to talk sense into him. "Just a college student."

"Listen to me you're a soldier now!" He grabbed me roughly by my collar before releasing me. The gunfire began to pick up again and the backpack shoved to me. "I need you to take the cube, get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die. Those two up ahead are the good guys, they'll get you there safe." He pointed to Ratchet and Ironhide who were covering us.

"Can't we just pawn it off to a soldier?! Aren't they paid to do shit like this?" I still just couldn't comprehend how I got roped into this.

"They're paid to shoot, your job as a civilian is to run so RUN!" I thought he was going to hit me.

"Okay but you want me to run to the building! If I was really a civilian you'd let me run away from the danger!" I argued back, dread began to settle in my stomach as I realized these motherfuckers were really going to make me smuggle the allspark across the city.

"Girl if you don't start moving your ass, so help me i'll-"

"Alright im going, im going!" And I was off, sprinting like a maniac into the gunfire and debri. I ran past Ironhide and Ratchet who called out something along the lines of 'we will protect you' and 'get to the building' but I was too busy running for my life to stop and say hi.

"Decepticons, Attack!"

Now that's a reassuring start to my run.

It was a mixture between the gunfire above me and Ratchet stepping uncomfortably close to me that made the adrenaline never run out. Not once did I feel out of breath or tired but I knew I was going to regret everything in the morning. The ground shook roughly causing me to almost fall over as Ironhide rolled to shield me from gunfire. I got into a zone of; just pretend they're not there so I did just that and prayed they didn't accidentally step on me.

"Watch out!" Ironhide dove in front of me to pick up a police car as a shield. I stopped dead in my tracks as a blue explosive missile cause the bot to fall over next to me, the tire from the cop car narrowly missed me as it bounced away. The bot in front of me transformed back into a helicopter- Blackout? Maybe- and continued his attack on some poor soldiers further back.

The street was pretty much cleared out, most people left their cars for shelter in some of the shops so as I ran I weaved around them. I almost dove for cover as Ironhide shot a few abandoned cars that I was about to dodge.

"Keep moving girl!"

"Don't stop!" Their voices were so deep and loud that I could practically feel it in my chest. Next thing I know Im diving underneath one of the mentioned cars for cover as an F22 fighter jet transformed to attack my two 'protectors.' The gunfire was right above me and I rolled out from underneath the car just in time for it to be stepped on by the Decepticon who I now recognised as Starscream.

So cool!

My favorite childhood villain was a lot more scarier in real life though.

"Girl. Get to the building." Ironhide gritted out. Turning around, I ran towards the white building that was just a a few more blocks ahead. In this area, the cars were still up and running so I almost ran headfirst into a yellow taxi.

"Fuck!" I jumped out of the way and landed awkwardly on my knee, scraping it up a bit.

"Give me that cube, girl." I paused and looked behind me before sprinting full speed ahead again. Motherfucking Megatron was on my ass. Finally arriving at the building, I hopped over the gate and made my way inside the creepy abandoned hellhole. The inside was huge with towering glass windows. A crash of glass told me that Megatron was in the building with me, and no way in hell was I about to turn around. "I smell you girl!"

Now that was just creepy. I ran into a smaller hallway that had stairs and took two at a time. The stairs ended on the second floor so I continued running to the other side of the building to find more stairs. Suddenly, the old building's floors exploded behind me to give way to Megatron's ugly ass self.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I pushed myself further until I hit another smaller hallway with stairs going as far as the eye can see. I don't know which was worse, Megatron or cardio. Once again I took the stairs two at a time before falling back to one, exhaustion was slowly making itself known.

Finally at the top floor, there was a fire escape that lead to the roof. Looking out at the city, I began to fully realize how high up I was. Gulping down my fear, I gripped the widow and pushed myself out onto the metal frame of the fire escape, it wobbled slightly at my weight and I mentally concluded that this building had been abandoned for years and there was no guarantee in the safety of this thing. An explosion shook the building, Megatron was close and I had to keep going. I lifted myself up the ladder and onto the roof.

Running across the roof, I went to the side where I could already see the blackhawk helicopter. With no time to waste, I took the flare from the backpack and set it off, waving it a bit for emphasis.

"Hey! Over here!" The chopper turned around and made its way torwards the building, and for a moment, I felt relieved. You know, till Starscream showed up on a building to shoot it down. "No! Fuck!" My hands were in my hair at this point, eyeing the devastating scene before me as the chopper fell to the ground.

People were in there, they had a family to go home to.

Everyone that died today, it was all because of this fucking cube. Did Jazz already die? I vaguely remembered the movie where he was torn apart by Megatron but I couldn't remember when it was. Anger flooded through me as I realized how irrelevant all of this was. My tattoo was more or less a joke, and Transformers were just a childhood T.V show. Why was this happening, was this some kind of nightmare?!

An explosion from behind me stole my attention away from the helicopter crash. Turning around, Megatron clawed his way up onto the roof. I gripped the bag tightly as I backed towards the edge. "Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshling?"

"Mostly fear." I admitted, continuing my steps backwards. He was massive, taller by far than any of the other bots. Dark grey armor-like structures covered his body and his face was absolutely terrifying. Red optics glared down upon me like I was some kind of disgusting stain.

"How strange." He stopped advancing and his gaze changed from disgusted to one of curiosity. "Human on the outside but Cybertronian on the inside. Tell me creature, how long have you been trapped here on Earth?"

"Excuse me?" I blanched, fear still present but the need to be sassy overpowered it "Is this about the tattoo again because I promise you i'm no autobot."

"And yet you bear their symbol."

"True." I couldn't argue with that. "But im not Cybertronian, i'm one hundred percent human."

"Oh, but I beg to differ." He practically pured before continuing his advance. "Although I have no need for medical scanners, my sensors can tell that you have a spark as well as basic functional systems every bot needs for life. Like a sparkling."

"I am no child." I narrowed my eyes dangerously at the accusation. I stopped moving realizing one more step and I'd fall off. Maybe if I jumped I'd wake up from this nightmarish hell.

"Of course not." He chuckled and I felt a chill run down my spine. At this point he was a few feet away from me and could have grabbed me if he wanted to. "I'll tell you what, hand over the allspark and you'll get to live as my pet."

"Yeah, no fuck it i'm done." and with that, I jumped to my death.

..

Well, I guess into another robot's hands. Fear filled me as I realized it could be Megatron's so I struggled to get free.

"Easy, now." A deep voice called from above me. I looked up and saw the iconic face of Optimus Prime. "And hold onto the cube." He then proceeded to jump down, using his sword as a stake in the buildings to ease the fall. I clung to him for my dear life as I once again realized how high up we were. After this I better not be afraid of heights. Megatron was right above us and began shooting causing Optimus to lose his grip and fall. Once again, I was in complete darkness as we plummeted to the ground, this time I screamed the whole way.

Unlike when I was with Ratchet, the shock from the fall had me gasping and I felt the hands around me tightened to a bone popping pressure. I cried out and slowly the hands were removed. Optimus was laying on the ground peering at me with his bright blue optics.

"Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I think im fine." I blinked, getting up off his hand and onto the pavement. "Y-yeah, im good."

"You risked your life to protect the cube."

"I got drafted."

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it"

"Okay cool. Sounds like a plan."

"Get behind me." And I did just that. Eyeing the other bot getting up of the pavement as well "Its you and me Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime!" And the fighting began. I dove into an indent in the ground before climbing back out when Megatron was thrown there. He was on top of me as Optimus attempted to drag him off. He began speaking something in a language I didn't understand, a series of whirs and clicks that sounded rough and aggressive before one word in English hit my ears 'Allspark.' I gripped the bag and remembered what Sam did to save Optimus.

"You want it so bad?" I asked before grabbing the cube.

"Girl." Optimus shouted. "Do not!"

"Then take it!" I shoved it into his chest which fizzled out satisfactorily. The energy caused Megatron's system's to short circuit out and he screamed in agony, a sound almost too loud to bear. He fell over, gripping his chest and for a second I felt regret. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Even if they are evil. I mean sure, I can talk a lot of shit but when it comes down to it I don't fight, it's not my style.

The only thing left in my hands after the cube disintegrated were a few allspark shards, which I quickly shoved into the pocket of my jeans. Optimus stood up then, and walked over to the fallen Decepticon leader.

"You left me no choice brother." He sighed. I took a few steps back as I saw Lennox, Epps and a few other soldiers make their way over, as well as Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Girl, I owe you my life." Optimus stated gently as his attention turned o to me. "We are in your dept." The sound of an engine caused me to look over at the approaching tow-truck. Parking, Sam and Mikayla got out to take in the scene. Bee waved in our direction.

"Wait, so let me get this straight." I said to Sam who perked up at my attention. "You made me go, and you didn't even get yourself somewhere safe?" He shrugged awkwardly and I felt the need to hit something. "Well, it's been real, but I gotta go."

"You will do no such thing." Ratchet stated as he took a few steps in my direction.

"Bitch watch me." The soldiers including all the autobots seemed to take in a breath at the sudden disrespect to the medical officer and Bee let out a short radio transmission of a girl saying 'Oh no she didn't!' From what I remembered, Ratchet didn't take shit from anybody and wouldn't hesitate to launch a wrench in your direction if you stepped out of line, but I was so tired of this entirely unrealistic situation that all I wanted to do was find my friends and get the hell out of here.

Fuck, were my friends okay?!

"You watch your tone, youngling." The medic ordered darkly.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it?" I taunted back. He was an autobot after all, I was in perfectly safe hands compared to the danger I had just faced. Ratchet took another few steps before he was cut off by Optimus.

"Enough the both of you." he ordered and for a moment, I felt compelled to do so. There was something about the bot that made him incredibly authorative, and at this point in time I hated it. "Girl. What is your designation?"

"None of your fucking business." I snapped looking up at the leader of the Autobots before my bravado left me completely. His once towering position quickly lowered to come eye to optic and I suddenly felt the urge to flee. Before taking the chance however, he surprised me with a more gentle demeanor, almost as if he was talking sternly yet calmly with a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"I apologize, We have not met yet. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"I know who you are." I stated.

"Can I ask how?"

"Nah."

"'Nah?'" The word sounded completely ridiculous coming out of his mouth. "I do not understand what 'nah' means." I was about to respond with something sarcastic before I was cut off by Ironhide.

"Prime, we couldn't save him." My gaze moved over to the large grey bot and I quickly realized that he was holding Jazz. He was completely torn into two and for a moment i felt like I was going to be sick. It was a gruesome sight.

"Jazz.." Optimus stood up then, back to his full height and took his fallen second in command into his arms. For a moment he was silent, as were we all. Guilty I looked down. I was here before he died. I knew he was going to die, and yet I didn't even warn him. I should've done something. "We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak sir." A softer voice than the others, but deep all the same. I turned to Bee in surprise before I remembered that for some odd reason, Michael Bay made him mute for the rest of the movies with literally no explanation.

"Permission granted old friend." Optimus gently placed the remains of Jazz onto a tarp laid out by a few of the soldiers.

"Oh, okay so you can speak now?" Sam spoke up as he looked at Bee in bewilderment.

"I wish to stay with the boy.

"If that is his choice." He nodded at Sam, who looked at Mikayla.

"Yes." He said after a moment, turning back the Bee.

"Back to the matter at hand." Optimus turned back to me. "I require your designation. Your name if you will."

"It's Jemma. Jemma Lynne. Can I leave now?"

"I'm afraid not, for your own protection you must come with us in case any decepticon tries to neutralize your threat."

"What? Why would a decepticon come after me?!"

"You have no cloaking mechanism. Your signal can be traced for miles, its amazing how none of us found you earlier." Ratchet spoke up bitterly and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, so that girl ain't human?" Epps asked eying me like I was some kind of freak show.

"I am human." I told him before gesturing to my tattoo. "They just think i'm a robot because of this."

"Jemma Lynne." Optimus's tone although still retaining the gentleness from before, took on a more serious note. "I can assure you that you are far from Human, and not because of the ink embedded in your skin." Fear hit me before being washed away with denial. I was human. I remembered breaking an arm and going to the hospital for X-rays of my bones. I remembered when I had anemia for bleeding too much on my periods, I remembered getting bloodwork done for an involuntary drug test the youth home made us all take when one of us were suspected of dealing. How dare he try to tell me I was not a human.

I began walking away at this point, mind too tired to argue about my species, especially not with fictional characters. Ironhide quickly stepped in front of me.

"Not happening."

Giving him a look, I quickly turned on my heel before sprinting towards Optimus aiming for in between his legs, but the bot was too quick, crouching downwards quickly with servos outstretched. I was blocked at all sides, and quickly began to feel like a cornered animal.

"Listen uh, Jemma." Sam spoke up from his place by Bee and the tow-truck. "Nobody's gonna hurt you. These are the good guys."

"Then let me go." I said more to Optimus than anyone else. Eyes trained onto his optics, almost pleading him to release me. Memories of imprisonment trickled back in my head like a faucet that couldn't be turned off. White floors and white walls with no furniture or windows. My head spun at the painfully bright image.

"Relax kid." Lennox raised his arms. "Your safe but even if the big guy decides to release you, you still need to come with us for debriefing. As does Sam and Mikayla." He nodded at the teens who looked a bit disappointed. Ironhide at the back, Optimus at the front, Lennox to my left and Ratchet to my right. All looking ready to grab my ass the second I make a move. My gaze shifted to Jazz, laying limp a few feet away from me.

When I was a kid, he was my favorite autobot. I always thought he was so cool with his ninja-like style and laid back attitude. Part of the reason why I was so psyched up for the movies was so that I could see the second lieutenant on the big screen. Michael Bay had other plans however. I walked over to the body to get a better look and Ratchet mistook it as steps towards him. He began to close in before I raised a hand.

"Hold on a second.." Jazz was known for being creative and a master of improv. I needed to get out of here but I was surrounded at all sides. What would he do? He would make some kind of distraction probably, but what's a big enough distraction to catch them all off guard.

Oh.

Ooh.

My mind raced at this new idea as I took the allspark sliver from my jean pocket. In the second transformers, the decepticons resurrected Megatron by using it, so could I essentially resurrect Jazz?

Oh, This better work.

In a quick motion, I jammed the remains of the allspark into Jazz's chest. A series of yells caught me off guard and I hoped they wouldn't try to shoot me off the body. Instead of fizzling out it just simply phased into his chest, creating a warm buzzlike vibration. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by an electric blue explosive light, causing me to jump off the bot and look on in a mixture of wonder and fear as the two parts of his body began to merge together via the blue light.

"Woah woah woah!" Lennox yelled over the hiss of metal on metal. "What did you do?!"

"Everyone stand back!" Ratchet closed the space between the two of us and I flinched awaiting the inevitable capture, before he dropped to his knees by Jazz, holding the body down as it began twitching violently. "By Primus, there's a spark signal!"

Fueled by pure instinct, I sprinted through the new opening, made my way down the street and turned the corner. The sounds of Lennox, Epps and a few other soldiers echoing in the distance.

AN- Thank you guys for reading, this of course will be an eventual an ocxsideswipexsunstreaker so stick around~ I need reviews, I feed off of them.

 **Please, Review.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two; A bad idea.**

* * *

 **May 3rd, 2017**

 **Mission City, Nevada.**

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I practically screamed for the hundredth time today. None of this was fair, I never asked to be thrusted into a world of giant robots and military bullshit. My legs burned with exhaustion and my arms felt numb. Pushing on, I ran down the next street before ducking into a shop full of terrified people still cowering from the attack. Hot on my heels were a of couple soldiers lead by Lennox who was yelling the whole time for me to stop running.

Yeah nope, sorry buddy but that was never going to happen.

I hopped over the counter of the store and ran out towards the back before screams of civilians hit my ears. Lennox's booming voice ordered everyone to calm down and stay inside but I was already out the back door before I could see him behind me. The pounding of my own sneakers against the pavement was the only thing I heard for a few more moments until a roar of an engine caught me off guard. Looking around wildly, I feared a decepticon stayed behind while the others fled but instead of seeing a military-style vehicle I saw Ironhide barreling down the street my way.

Even though I knew better than to think he was trying to run me over, it was still pretty hard to convince yourself that when you see a truck going over 115 mph in your direction. I practically flung myself into another shop, this one a cafe of some sort with people hiding underneath the tables. Sprinting to the back, just like I did with the other shop, I used the back exit to make my escape onto a different street.

My vision blurred for a moment, and I practically tripped over the curb of the sidewalk on my way to cross the street. As bad as it sounds, my plan was to get back to the college but right now I had no clue where exactly I was. It was unnerving, because living in this city for the past 2 academic years made me pretty familiar with the place. My blood could be heard in my ears as I contemplated where I should go next.

Fuck, none of this looked familiar.

Pounding behind me, I spun around to see Lennox making an all-out sprint in my direction. Adrenaline hitting me once again, I began running but I guess I had already pushed myself to my absolute limit because very quickly, I was tackled to the ground by the soldier, face scratching painfully into the pavement.

I almost blacked out then, vision fading once again into a cluster of black dots, but as I was roughly pulled to a standing position, I was forced to walk forward back the way I came. Lennox said something to me and my face was gently turned in his direction to probably inspect the burning sensation I felt on my cheek due to the fall, but I was too invested in the strange buildings and street names to really pay attention to what he was saying.

This wasn't Reno, Nevada.

I had absolutely no clue as to where I was.

My breath became short and it felt like I wasn't getting enough oxygen. I stopped walking to put my head in my hands. I was suddenly lifted up into the arms of someone; definitely human. I wrapped my own arms around them to make sure I didn't fall. The world was spinning and I had no idea where I was, am I going insane?!

* * *

"She's in shock, give me your jacket." Lennox motioned to one of the men who helped with the chase. The young private quickly shed his army blouse and handed it to his captain who then proceeded to drape it over the shaking woman in his arms.

"Sir, its Ironhide up ahead." Another soldier informed him worriedly. Although they had fought alongside them today, none of them still really knew what to think of the aliens. Sure they were considered allies, but now that the fighting was over, what was their stance now? The GMC topkick continued his fast pace in their direction, stopping only once he was in front of the soldiers. Both the driver and passenger door popped open.

"Get in." The rough unmistakable voice of Ironhide was heard from the radio of the truck. Shifting the small girl in his arms, Lennox sat in the passenger seat with the hyperventilating girl laying on top of him. The soldier who had given up his jacket sat in the driver's seat and the other soldier hopped up onto the bed of the truck. Soon they were off, quickly accelerating back to the area where they left the others.

"She is malfunctioning." It wasn't a question but rather a statement that came from the radio.

"Well in all honesty im surprised that i'm not in the same position." Lennox admitted. "In under seventy-two hours me and my team got ambushed by an unknown enemy, chased across the desert, found out that extraterrestrials were among us in the form of cars and then fought alongside them in a war that tore up half the city." He looked back down to Jemma, had finally passed out. "I can only imagine what this might be like to a civilian." The rest of the ride was silent, taking only another couple of minutes to get back to the others. The girl didn't run that far.

"What happened to her?" Ratchet looked up to the men who filed out of Ironhide before the weapons specialist transformed altogether. He was currently running tests on the now online mech, who was still unconscious but now at least in one piece.

"Panic attack." He stated briefly. A look of confusion crossed the medics face before being replaced with understanding.

"Stress for humans have three stages; Alarm, resistance and exhaustion. She is in the exhaustion phase which is the most dangerous." He spoke after a moment. "Or at least, that's what the medical school of Harvard states in an online data pool. I have much to learn about human biology and psychology."

"I thought you said she wasn't human." Epps voiced the confusion he shared with the other soldiers as well as Sam and Mikayla, who were currently attempting to contact Sam's parents through a cell phone given to them by one of the soldiers.

"She isn't but she does retain some organic traits; parts of her digestive system, brain and sensory organs are all organic."

"Then what makes you think she might be alien?" Lennox asked. He silently hoped this was all some type of misunderstanding. The girl looked and acted as if she was human, and if she herself truly believed it to be true then there was no doubt she would be suffering from a lot more than just a panic attack when she found out about her inhuman origin.

"Her entire skeletal system it composed of a type of metal found only in our protoforms as well as her possession of a spark and spark chamber." He responded irritably like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She is damaged as well." Although he didn't ask why, Lennox felt the need to explain to the medical officer what occurred. Her left cheek was just barely bleeding, but looked pretty scraped up. Nothing a few bandaids couldn't fix.

"To more important matters Officer Lennox." Optimus chimed in, bringing the full attention of everyone on the premises. "The human's of this city are beginning to wander, if your government wishes to keep our existence a secret, we need to wrap this up. Now."

"Alright." Lennox agreed, looking around at the fallen decepticon leader, metallic debri and blue substances that Ratchet declared as 'highly toxic and to avoid at all costs.' "Let's clean this up."

After reinforcements arrived, they led a partial evacuation of the city in order to smuggle the deceased decepticons; Megatron and Brawl out using a Blackhawk helicopter. The autobots, Lennox's team, Sam, Mikayla and Jemma were all escorted onto a military aircraft cargo transporter that landed in a field about a mile from the city. Not long after she was placed in the bed of Ironhide's truck with a makeshift mattress of emergency blankets and jackets, she woke up and the first thing she did was try to jump off the plane before it could start moving. She was tackled down by Epps, who then threatened to cuff her to Ratchet, who hummed in agreement.

"Where are we even going anyways?" The girl sighed grabbing a seat next to Mikayla on the row of seats at the wall of the plane. It was unnerving to her how there were no windows in the body of the plane, so the second the aircraft began to move, she gripped her seat and prayed the weight of the tons of metal wouldn't hurl to the ground in a fiery explosion.

"I don't know." Mikayla answered looking just as freaked out as she felt. "This is so crazy."

Figuring they'd get sent back to the base at Hoover Dam, Lennox allowed himself a moment to recollect his thoughts and think about his wife and baby. After this, he was going home for a few months, and nothing was going to stop him. It wasn't until a half an hour later Lennox realized the plane had yet to descend. When he went up to ask the pilot where they were going, he got handed a cell phone with the secretary of defense John Keller on the other line explaining they were ordered to a base in Diego Garcia to await further instructions. Practically everyone on board seemed to groan at the news wishing they'd just be let off back at hoover dam, get their briefing then return home for much earned vacation time.

Optimus Prime joined Ironhide by transforming into his alt modes to conserve space in the large cargo plane while Ratchet was tending to Jazz, who was still in stasis and Bumblebee, who required specific tools to repair and reattach his legs. All resources were promised to the medic by Keller when he made Lennox call him back to demand all the supplies he would need.

There was a calmness felt on the plane, experienced by cybertronians and humans alike. The war over and they were victorious. However, the death of many human soldiers caused the victory to be a feeling of content rather than a celebratory occasion. Another hour of flight passed peacefully and Epps was about to fall asleep before he heard a noise next to him. Popping open an eye, he looked at Jemma who moved from her spot by Mikayla to sit with him. Her expression looked calm but there was an anger in her eyes. If she wasn't five feet and two inches Epps might have considered the look terrifying.

"Just so you know, I got to be back at my school by nine o'clock tonight. I still need to finish packing for move out day tomorrow."

This was going to be a long ten hour flight.

* * *

"Jemma Lynne. Might I have a word with you for a moment." Optimus called over. I was chilling with Sam, Bee and Mikayla at this point binge watching Parks and Recreation on a tablet that had excellent service at thirty-nine thousand feet. Once we hit the four hour mark of our flight, you really lost all fear in the giant previously fictional bots. Currently Bee was positioned on the floor, one arm holding up his head and the other draped across his chest plate. Sam and Mikayla were cuddled up together on the floor of the plane, using Bee as a back support. I was up in the crook of the scouts neck, arm entwined with a thick cable to keep my balance. It was mainly because I didn't want to snuggle up with the cuddling teens and partially due to the fact that Sam dared me to and Bee practically placed me there.

I looked across the plane at the semi truck. The passenger door was open to reveal Lennox sitting on the other side. For some reason it gave me the feeling that I was a little kid being summoned to the principal's office due to bad behavior. Sighing, I hopped off of Bee's neck which was only a few feet off the ground and made my way over to them. Bee let out a whir of 'uh oh' and I grinned at his cuteness. Aside from the fact that he was packing plasma cannon's and stingers, he was adorable. I understand now why he has basically the autobots mascot.

After I climbed into the semi truck, it's doors automatically shut with a soft click. I leaned back in the seat and took in the clean interior of his alt form. It was hard to believe he was a living being and not an actual car, then again it was hard to believe anything at this point.

"Your name was Jemma Lynne?" Lennox asked after a moment. I rolled my eyes at the question.

"Yup. What? Already forget?"

"I attempted to do a background check on you." He ignored my sarcasm. "Just regulatory drills we do before we bring civilians in for debriefing. Your no where."

"Excuse me?" I asked raising a brow. That made no sense. I had summer jobs in the past where they had to do background checks and everything came back fine. I was also a registered voter and a few years ago a child of the state.

"We checked you out on social media too. Instagram, facebook, twitter you name it. You technically don't exist.

"Last time I checked I had all three of those things." Confusion was evident in my voice. "This doesn't make sense."

"At first we believed it to be a technological flaw in his data pad." The radio spoke almost startling me out of my seat. "But when Ratchet, Ironhide and I attempted to retrieve information on you, we found the same results; which were none."

"Uh." I blinked unsure what to say. "Check my school; Reno University. Im a registered student and everything." A brief moment of silence lead me to believe he was searching through my school's records. Creepy.

"Nothing."

"I have over twenty thousand dollars in student debt with Great Lakes." I argued. Another ten seconds of silence.

"You do not."

"Oh really?" I smirked. "I'm not even mad about any of this anymore then."

"Who are you exactly." Lennox spoke up, interrupting my inner celebration of being debt free. "Was Jemma your birth name? Where were you born?"

"Yes, Jemma is my birth name. Well at least that's what it says on my birth certificate. I never met my parents, I was a foster kid. I was born at a hospital in Boston."

"The name doesn't come up." He snapped.

"Maybe it's because I don't belong here!" I practically yelled at him. "Im actually from another universe where all of this is a movie franchise! Not even a good movie franchise; Its directed by Michael Bay!" Kill them with honesty.

"What the hell are you on?" he asked warily.

" My name is Jemma Lynne and I don't know what else you want from me."

"You need to promise me right now that you're not lying." Lennox demanded. "If you are I can't guarantee your safety in the future."

"Why would I lie about this?" I argued. For the first time since I woke up from my mental breakdown, I felt scared. Not because Lennox low-key made a threat but because the sudden disappearance of my identity seemed completely unexplainable. I wanted to prove to them I wasn't lying, but I didn't know how. I must have looked like I was about to cry because Lennox suddenly sighed, looked out the window in frustration, then back at me.

"Look, im sorry okay? It's been a rough day."

"You think?"

"We haven't even officially met yet. Im-"

"William Lennox." I shot back. Maybe I can't prove that I wasn't lying but I sure as hell can convince them that I was from an alternate dimension. "Your a U.S. Army Ranger and you have a wife named Sara and a baby girl back home. Within the next two years your going to get a promotion to 'Major'."

"How did you-"

"Him over there." I pointed at the tall black guy who looked to be having a conversation with Ironhide in his alt form. "That's Robert Epps, Master sergeant in the U.S air force and he is never going over Jorge Figueroa's house." I moved to point at the other soldier, currently taking a nap on one of the chairs attached to the wall. "You guys call him Fig."

"Your Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots blah, blah, blah. That's Ratchet, the medic, Ironhide the weapon specialist, Jazz who's second in command and Bumblebee the scout." I pointed out all of the autobots. "Over there is Sam Witwicky, who sold glasses inscripted with cybertronian directions on how to get to the allspark and Mikayla Banes who's a badass bitch and knows how to hotwire cars."

"You know the word 'Cybertronian'. Do you know of Cybertron; the war?" Optimus asked and Lennox looked lost.

"You guys are from the planet Cybertron, and there was a civil War between you guys and the decepticons; You wanting peace and them wanting slavery. Or uh, something like that. You ended up fighting over the allspark which is an incredible energy source and basically the 'life source' for you guys. That's why I figured if I jammed that shard in Jazz's chest, then it would bring him back to life." Totally not because I saw it be done to resurrect Megatron or anything.

"Oh really?" Lennox asked. "Because I just thought you did it to make a big explosion to mask up your get away."

"That too."

"Once again I would like to thank you, without you he would have been lost to us." Optimus's voice had such a sincere tone it made me practically blush in embarrassment.

"Oh uh. No problem."

"Not only have you saved both my second Lieutenants life, but you also saved countless others with your bravery today. Although I can never hope to pay back my debt to you, I wish to begin by offering you a proposition."

"When we arrive on base, they're gonna ask about you, Sam and Mikayla. The kids are fine because I got their backgrounds but you don't have one and that's going to look incredibly suspicious." Lennox spoke next. My brows furrowed together trying to make sense of it all. "That and the fact that you're partially one of them."

"Am not."

"I promise you Jemma, I will find the answer you seek." Optimus spoke again. "We are all confused and exhausted from today's events, but when we arrive on base you need to say that you are one of us."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, expect a locked room with agents interrogating you for however long they see fit." Lennox answered. "And these guys are getting paid for solid answers. They won't hesitate to beat whatever you're hiding out of you."

"Im not hiding anything from you guys." I said defensively, not liking the idea of being interrogated.

"But they don't know that. Tell me how suspicious it looks that some random woman appears right in the middle of a war zone possessing an alien symbol, the same symbol these guys have." He made a gesture to the truck we were sitting in. "Ratchet said that you had the same heart as these guys. Our people see that and they'll go crazy. Sector seven might even make an appearance and take you away."

"I have a spark?" I laughed. "No, no way. This is ridiculous." I put my hand up to my chest to feel my heartbeat, but I was not met with a steady pulse. In fact, there was nothing. Panicking, I moved my fingers to my wrist, then to my neck. "O-oh my god.."

"This is all new news to you, huh?" Lennox asked quietly, eying the way I was desperately trying to find my heartbeat. How was my blood pumping?!

"I promise, yesterday I had a heartbeat. For my entire life I had one. What the fuck is even happening?"

"Jemma, you'll get answers soon, I'll make sure of it. For now however, I need you to say that your an autobot." Optimus interrupted my almost-panic attack. "That you are one of us."

"Why? Why would I ever do that?" I wanted people to believe I was human, not some kind of scary alien I may or may not be.

"You say you're one of them, you'll be protected by an emergency act the pentagon just issued. It states that we cannot imprison, interrogate or run tests on the Autobots until they make their mission here known; whether it's to leave Earth or stay. You'll also be protected by whatever treaty they're bound to come up with in the future when it comes the Optimus and the others."

"What if I don't do it?"

"I can't protect you from what the guys in the suits will want." Lennox sighed. "But I promise if you follow through with this plan, you won't be hurt."

"How is this even going to work?" I asked. "I look so obviously human."

"We will say you are one of the few organic species on Cybertron, and have took the form of a human for smooth transitioning."

"There's no organic life on your planet." I countered.

"They do not need to know that." Wow, what happened to the whole lawful good autobot leader the franchise made him out to be. Then again, he was doing this to help me out.

"What will the others think?" I asked unsure how Bee, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz will feel about me pretending to be a cybertronian. This idea just seemed so bad.

"They agree that this is for the best and understand it is for your protection."

"How the hell do they already know? You guys haven't even spoken to each other since we got on the plane." It was true, Optimus spent his time talking with Lennox. Ironhide had for the most part kept in his alt form not talking to anyone except Epps, Bee was with the kids and Ratchet was tending to Jazz.

"We have a communication device allowing us to transit information without actually speaking. One could call it a 'comm link'." Optimus explained and I wanted to hit myself. I used to be so into the Transformers lore and details, how could I forgets something as basic as a comm link? Wait, did this mean the entire time I was chilling with Bee, he was talking about me behind my back? That dumb cute little fucker…

"So here are your choices," Lennox began "Pretend to be a robot or most likely end up in a government-run laboratory."

"Well I guess i'll pick being a robot."

"Inorganic sentient lifeforms." Ratchets voice called over from the outside. "Not 'robots.'"

"What the fuck?" I asked looking at Lennox who looked just as confused.

"I had the others listen into our conversation in order to save time. We will land in roughly twelve earth minutes so we need to get a story straight in order the human officials to believe it."

"That's highly invasive." I complained while making a mental note to never to talk shit about people in the cabin of a bot. "And how are you okay with supporting this?" I asked Lennox. "Aren't you afraid to be charged with treason?"

"If I was going to be charged with treason, they would have already done it by now for the stunt me and my men pulled back at Hoover dam. Besides, you saved all our asses oday, least I could do was do the same."

"You're an alright dude." I smiled at him who grinned back.

"Damn straight."

"Jemma," Optimus cut off our little cheeky competition. "You will pose as a scout; much like Bumblebee, who had been deployed a decade prior to today."

"Ten years?" I asked in surprise. "Why so long?"

"Your attitude and mannerisms will be more believable the longer your stay had been here on Earth." I didn't know if he was saying I had an attitude problem, but I was too interested to argue. "Your mission here was to report any suspicious decepticon-like activity."

"So like an undercover spy?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." I grinned. "Can I have a cool name too? My name doesn't sound very Cybertronian."

"Jemma seems fitting." Optimus said after a moment of thought.

"How so?" I asked. Not for nothing but when you thought about it, transformer names were a bit ridiculous; Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Blackout, etc. I wanted a cool ridiculous name too.

"There are rare crystal formations and gardens located throughout Cybertron. Some of them contain rare and one of a kind Gems and precious metals." He explained. "Much like yourself, you are truly one of a kind. If you would like, we could call you 'Gem' for short."

"Nah." I mumbled, embarrassed a bit by the explanation. The others were listening and I prayed none of them would try to use that nickname. Then again, the only autobots here were Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Ironhide who generally didn't start trouble. There was also Jazz but he didn't count seeing as how he was still in stasis.

"Well, Im gonna call you Gem." Lennox smirked and I sighed.

"You would." The feeling of a descending elevator washed over me signaling that the plane had begun to descend. Finally, I felt like I had been trapped here forever.

"You better be damn good at improv." Lennox told me as he got out of the truck. "Im gonna let my men know whats up."

"Your okay with it, but will they?"

"I have lead these guys for the past three years. They are like my family away from my family. They'll either play through or I'll beat the crap outa' them." And he was gone, walking over to Epps. I really hoped everyone was going to be on board with this. I was about to make my departure as well to go join Bee and the teenagers again but my door remained locked. Turning back to the radio, I raised a brow.

"You have no family related to you by blood, but did you have a place to call home? A caregiver when you were younger?"

"Uh yeah." I said before a sudden realization came upon me. "Y-yeah! I have been with this woman named Rosa since I was like thirteen. Her last name is Williams. She never technically adopted me but she was my legal caregiver. She was like a mother to me."

"I will give this information back over to Lennox so we can contact her about your whereabouts."

"Thanks." I felt relieved. "She'll be so pissed tomorrow if i'm nowhere to be found."

"You are welcome. Before you go, is there anything more you wish to tell me?" I paused. I could tell him about the events that were to transpire within the next seven years, seeing as how the cinematic verse made a movie every two years since the last one was in 2014. Wait. The first movie was in 2007, does this mean I was in the year 2007? Did I time travel too?

"What year is it?" I asked worry clear in my voice. If he didn't believe me to be already insane, he must have thought so now as he seemed to pause for a moment to see if I was being serious or not.

"Human civilization states the year at 2017." He informed me. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh, honestly? I don't even know myself." My mind was racing. Were the future events eliminated from the timeline then? Were the other Autobots going to survive afterall? "But yeah, I don't need to tell you anything else." I flinched at the way I worded it making it sound like I did know something, but unwilling to tell him. He must have given up on me, because in the next moment his door clicked signalling it to be unlocked.

"I see." He spoke. "If there is anything else you wish to speak about, do not hesitate to bring it up in the future."

"Sure." And I was out the door.

I never really enjoyed flying. I wasn't afraid of it or anything, but there was always a constant 'what if' anxiety. Like what if the plane had an engine problem, What if we suddenly got shot out of the sky by an asteroid? Just weird stuff like that. Once we finally landed, I felt all the anxiety melt away only to be replaced with fresh ones. I was going to fake being an Alien robot to actual real-life government officials.

I was with Bee, almost hiding underneath his shoulder armor. One by one, we filed out of the plane, limbs stiff from the long flight. Another tow-truck helped Bee and subsequently myself out of the plane and into the base before heading back in to help Ratchet with Jazz. Our arrival was a blur of yelling and a sense of urgency.

About ninety percent of these soldiers looked like they were going to pass out at the sight of the bots, having never seen anything like them in their lives. They were awed into silence and some simply stared at them, unable and unwilling to participate. The other ten percent were yelling out orders to the shocked soldiers, telling them to help with the docking of the plane or to attach the straps onto Bee and Jazz for transport.

Optimus and Ironhide stayed in their alt forms and I figured it was because they didn't want to terrify these new soldiers even more. Optimus was huge, easily at least ten feet larger than Ironhide, who was the second tallest as well as by far the bulkiest, so perhaps it was for the best. Being a cybertronian they clearly didn't have muscles or anything like that, but I still felt bad that they couldn't transform yet. Maybe they needed to stretch out too.

Taking a look around, I realized we were in some type of cleared-out aircraft hanger. The inside was huge, enough that even Optimus could stand up in an comfortably walk around. I stayed with Bee, still somewhat clinging to him. The teens were with us as well but allowed a bit of independence between the yellow bot, though he kept a wary eye out for them. I could tell that him being Sam's newly assigned guardian was going to work out well. It also didn't help that I already knew Bee would die for the kid if it came down to it.

There was a man that stuck out from the rest of the soldiers; He was older than the others but still looked like he would punch you in the throat if you looked at him wrong. He made his way over to us, flanked by two other soldiers and a man in a suit. I didn't recognise any of them from the movie franchise so it was a bit unsettling when he was suddenly nodded towards the two teens who were then roughly taking away by the two soldiers. Bee let out an alarmed noise, practically throwing me off of him as he jolted upwards in an attempt to crawl their way.

"Bee no stop its fine!" Sam shouted and Mikayla threatened to dropkick one of the guards before they disappeared behind a door. I shifted a bit uncomfortably, eyeing the door before turning back to the older guy. My grip on Bee tightened. Let him try to take me.

"I thought you said there were only two civilians." The guy said to Lennox before gesturing in my direction. "Who the hell is this."

"One of them." He stated evenly. "Or at least that what she claims to be." Damn, why did he become a soldier when he could have easily been an actor? The ground shook as Optimus quickly transformed behind us to his full height. There were yells from a few of the soldiers who were startled at the sudden movement. One even pointed his rifle at his direction before the man barked out an order for him to drop his gun. He then told another soldier to guide him out of the hangar. This guy takes no shit.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots." Optimus informed him. The man eyed the autobot leader steadily, almost like seeing a giant robot was an everyday norm. "Including Jemma, a scout who was deployed ten years ago in an early attempt to locate the allspark and observe any decepticon activity."

"I am General Foxwood, commander of this base." He introduced himself. The name was completely unfamiliar. "And do you really expect me to believe this little girl is an autobot like you?" I was about to respond, opening my mouth before Optimus quickly interjected.

"Like us she has the ability to transform, but her organic half allows her to only do it once. She chose the anatomy of a human to better blend into your society. Her internal structures remain Cybertronian." Once again, fear shot through me. I wished they'd stop saying that, my now non-existent heartbeat became a constant reminder that something was seriously wrong with me.

The General eyed me for another moment before seeming to accept the explanation. It must have been the exceedingly strange circumstances because this whole thing sounded too bizarre to be accepted just by word of mouth. My gaze shifted to the man in the suit. He looked younger than the General, early forties if I were to guess. His head was bald and his skin tone was too pale, almost like he rarely went outside. His stare was unwavering.

I turned my gaze elsewhere, to the open doors of the Hangar to watch Ratchet yell at some soldiers to be more carefull with Jazz's comatose body. I assumed that the man was just surprised that I looked so human. I was surprised too, If I really was part cybertronian, why was my skin squishy, Why was I craving pancakes, and why do I remember a past where I was definitely one hundred percent human?

Nothing's making sense. What the hell am I doing here?

* * *

AN: Thank you to everyone to reviewed, and I hope you continue to review. They give me life!

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three; Grounded**

It was like something out of a resident evil movie. The base had a whole other section much larger than the Hangar above us accessible only through a large scale elevator. It descended for about a half a mile underground, or at least that's what we were told, before extending outwards for about a full mile. The halls were huge, easily big enough for Optimus; hell probably even big enough for Megatron. They were wide as well, about three Optimus's could walk side by side with each other. I need to stop comparing measurements to Optimus Prime.

"This is so crazy." Epps said from beside me and I silently agreed. In the movies the autobot base was depicted as only the aircraft hangar above us, not this giant maze of hallways and rooms. It had been a few days since we first touched down at the base. They mostly consisted of Lennox getting a promotion to Major as well as receiving an order by General Morshower, who was back at the pentagon, to organize and lead NEST; aka the Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty which I was now technically a part of as well.

Ratchet also got his 'medbay', aka one of the larger rooms in the base. From what I heard there were already a lot of useful tools he had received and was getting the rest in a shipment due tomorrow morning. Every bot received their own space as well. I didn't want to call it a bedroom because a bedroom had a bed, they had a large metal slab called a 'berth.' According to Ironhide, they rarely ever slept and when they did, it was only for a few hours unless they were injured. He also called it 'recharge' instead of sleep.

The soldiers here had their own quarters; two bunk beds per room allowing four people to a quarter. The first night, Sam, Mikayla and I shared a room, I sadly getting the top bunk and Mikayla and Sam getting the two bottoms. It wasn't long before I started hearing muffled moaning and bed coils before I realized this was a bad idea. The next night I slept in Medbay-

-Which fucked me over entirely because Ratchet took it as an opportunity to scan me thoroughly, revealing that I did in fact have a cybertronian skeletal system as well as a spark and spark chamber. I remember passing out after viewing the data pad he handed to me. When I woke up a few minutes later, he proceeded to call me a sparkling for 'glitching out' and that besides the fact I was definitely not human, I was perfectly healthy. I mean, if you could say discovering you weren't a human wasn't a health concern in the first place.

Currently, I was with Epps trying to watch a rerun of the t.v show House in the giant rec room. We weren't really paying attention to the show, it was more like background noise as texted his wife back home. Fun Facts, he had four daughters and a baby boy as well, I had no clue.

"When do you think we'll be able to go home?" I asked. It was a question I felt like everyone wanted to avoid, mainly for my sake. It didn't take a genius to guess that I was going to be stuck here for awhile, after all it would pretty much ruin the alien illusion if I told General Foxwood I had a family, well family being one woman in particular; Rosa.

"Umm." He paused looking like he was attempting to an idea into words. "I uh, actually got the go from General Foxwood that I can take a leave on Tuesday, for the rest of the month."

"Oh." I was Sunday, Tuesday was two days from now. "Cool, maybe they'll let me leave too." Even I knew that didn't sound very convincing. "Im gonna go check in with Lennox, and maybe Prime too if I run into him." I stood up from my seat on the couch.

"Oh, okay." He tried to sound encouraging. "Goodluck." I gave him a haphazard thumbs up and left the rec room. Many of the soldiers here seemed to want nothing to do with me. They avoided eye contact and if possible fled the room. At first I thought it was cool to be unapproachable, but now I just felt self conscious.

Luckily, there were few people around this late at night, so I quickly made my way to what I assumed to be the direction of the human offices which was where Lennox basically slept. The paperwork for him was never ending it seemed, filling out forms swearing to secrecy and nagging others to fill out theirs. Sam and Mikayla did theirs while they were in debriefing, but I never filled out one because the government thought I was one of them.

Peering into the office, I found it to be empty. Maybe he was sleeping. Turning around, I almost screamed when I saw the same suit-wearing official who was in the 'greeting party' with Foxwood standing about half a foot away from me, far too close for comfort.

"What the fuck dude." I exclaimed holding a hand up to my chest expecting to feel my heart race. Instead I was met by a surprising small vibration. I guess that my new response to being scared half to death. I learned to accept things because whenever I try to overthink them I feel nauseous.

"Sorry to have scared you." He apologised looking genuinely concerned. "General Foxwood assigned me to look after the offices. There are a lot of classified documents stored here."

"As if I wasn't more classified." I joked and to my relief he left out a short chuckle. "So what are you Mr. Suit. You can't be some kind of soldier."

"Andrew Wilkins," he began. "I was assigned here from the pentagon to be an observer." I raised a brow. "Make sure General Morshower's commands are being followed through." He clarified.

"Huh." That sounded reasonable. "So you get paid to watch over a bunch of top secret stuff? You must find that pretty cool."

"More or less." He admitted. "However I have to say, when it comes down between the alien robots and you; I find you a lot more interesting."

"Oh?"

"An alien organism made to look like one of us; a human." His eyes moved up and down my body and suddenly I felt the need to get the hell out of here. "And a woman."

"Heh," This creepy motherfucker. "Uh, anyways do you know where Major Lennox is? I needed to talk with him."

"He retired for the night, perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"N-no." I said too quickly. "It's fine." I moved past him to get to the door, once I was out in the open I would feel a lot safer. "I'll see you around."

"Yes, have a good night." He smiled. I opened the door and walked out into the hall feeling a bit like an overreacting child. I needed to pull it together if I wanted this alien disguise to work and I couldn't be intimidated by some guy giving me weird looks. I made my way back to the rec room but stopped when I saw Ironhide round the corner. Waving up to him, I decided to ask him if he knew where Optimus was.

"In medbay." He answered curtly before continuing to walk past me. Out of all the autobots he was by far the rudest which I took it as a personal challenge to get him to like me. Realizing he wasn't going to tell me more, I chased after him.

"Where is that again?" to my defense I only been there once for the little sleep-over slash check up and I remember it being incredibly out of the way.

"The west wing."

"Where the enchanted rose is?" He stopped to look at me then, confusion evident in his sharp-robotic features.

"I do not understand."

"Beauty and the Beast." He paused for the briefest moment, optics dimming to tell me he was looking it up. I grinned at his effort before he abruptly continued his stroll causing me to jog beside him. Damn his legs were long.

"You will find no rose there, but perhaps a beast. Jazz is awake." My grin got wider at his reference.

"Really?! How is he?"

"He is doing well, still weak but will make a full recovery."

"Thats good." I smiled, glad he was now awake after so long. This meant I could finally meet him. "So where are you going?"

"Upstairs to the surface."

"Why?"

"Shooting practice. I have been with Jazz since he woke up which was six joors ago. I need physical stimulation."

"Cool, can I come watch?"

"If you want to be a target."

"Nevermind~"

"You should go see him." He said pausing once again in his walk. "He was asking about you; the femme who saved his life. Ratchet and Optimus has filled him in on everything."

"Oh, okay then." That seemed like a good idea, that way I could talk to Optimus as well. "Uh, which direction is west?" He pointed in the direction of the rec room, so I just assumed it was continuing on past it. "See you later then." He gave a grunt of 'bye' and disappeared around the corner.

It took me forty minutes to find the medbay, mainly because I kept getting lost and partially because it was an incredibly long walk. The base really was huge. After arriving I was practically ushered in by Ratchet, who wanted to perform a few more scans concerning my circulatory system and lungs.

"I came here to see Jazz." I complained not wanting another creepy scan to further conclude that I was some kind of freak.

"And see him you shall, right after-" A familiar tingling sensation washed through me and I shuddered. Clearly that was some type of radioactive science he was using to scan my insides. I wonder if it could cause cancer, but then again is cancer even a problem for me? "There your done. See, it wasn't that hard."

"Says you." I took a few steps away from him, ready to bolt if he pointed his scanner at me again. "It feels weird when you do that."

"Such a sparkling." He chastised before holding his hand downwards to the floor and out to me. "Up you go, I'll bring you to him."

"Nah, i'll walk." I shook my head at the hand. Last thing I needed was to fall and break something. He stood back up and rolled his optics.

"This way then." With me in tow behind him, we rounded the corner to see Optimus Standing beside the medical berth that Jazz was laying on. Upon seeing us, Jazz tried to sit up before getting gently pushed back down by Optimus.

"Don't you even try it." Ratchet warned to the mech. "You get up you'll tear yourself in half again, the welding needs to continue to strengthen."

"Im sorry Ratchet." The bot grinned before looking down to me. "Is dis da girl?"

"That is Jemma Lynne." Optimus introduced. "The one who had brought you back using a sliver of the Allspark."

"Uh." I said awkwardly. "Thats me."

"Wow." Jazz began, "Nobody told me da girl would be beautiful in addition to saving my life." I chuckled. This was the Jazz I remembered as a kid; funny, smart and charming as hell. "I thank ya. Boss bot already informed me of everythin' so i'm gonna help ya out any way I can."

"Thanks." I smiled at him warmly. "Im glad your finally up too, how are you feeling?"

"Perfect." He smiled back before turning to Ratchet. "Amazin even, in fact, I feel good enough ta' get out of 'ere within the next few voorns."

"Don't you start with me." The medic snapped. Jazz let out a laugh.

"Where's Bee?" I asked suddenly. He had been in medbay since Ratchet claimed it as his own. Last night the repairs to his legs had been finished, but Ratchet kept him in order to make a final tuneup to them later.

"Saying goodbye to the Sam and Mikayla." Ratchet answered. "For the time being that is, once everything's gets settled he'll remain with Sam as the boy's guardian."

"Goodbye?" I echoed. "No one told me they were leaving so soon." I looked at Optimus accusingly. It was not an accident I wasn't told just as Epps reluctantly explained he was leaving Tuesday. They were keeping something from me. "When am I leaving?"

"Jemma." He began. "As of right now, we are working with the humans to create a peace treaty. You must understand it takes time."

"But Epps is leaving Tuesday" I countered. "And the kids are leaving tonight."

"They are human." Ratchet explained. "They have their rights, in this point in time, we do not."

"Well, up until a few days ago I was human." I felt like a teen begging their parents for a curfew extension. "This is bullshit."

"Language." Ratchet snapped. Okay you know what? I am a teen begging for a curfew extension. I let out a short laugh and looked at the medic in bewilderment. I was about to say more before I was interrupted.

"Once we get our treaty, you're in the clear to take a leave of absence." Optimus assured me. The tone of his voice caught me off guard, like he was speaking to a subordinate.

"Oh, im 'in the clear'" Anger began bubbling up inside me. "So as long as it's okay with you, I can go? And a 'leave of absence?! Once I get out of here im wiping my ass off the grid. Im never coming back here again."

"Woah okay." Jazz laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Everyone just relax."

"No." I shook my head at Optimus. "I chose to go through with this plan in order to avoid imprisonment, but that's exactly what this is right now."

"I found documentation on Rosa Williams." I paused, not expecting her name out of this conversation. "She died, thirty three years ago to be exact."

"Your lying." Optimus Prime didn't lie, even I knew that. "You're just saying that to get me to stay."

"I wish I was." He admitted, guilt clear in his voice. "But the fact of the matter is definite; she is deceased." No. I talked with her on the phone a few days before Mission city. She said she was going to pick me up on move-out day, and to be ready by ten o-clock. This was the woman who took me in at thirteen from that god-awful state home.

"Fuck you." I stated. "If she died 33 years ago that would make me well over thirty seeing as I met her when I was already thirteen."

"Major Lennox requested the pentagon launch a full investigation." He continued. "But they came back with nothing. One day the woman was found in her apartment, a gun wound to her head. She was executed by someone, and I will find out why."

"No. This doesn't make any sense." I saw her a few months ago, not thirty three years ago. Hell, I was only nineteen. "You're telling me my only family member is dead."

"If you blow your cover and reveal your humanity, I fear you will be too." There was no threat there, rather a statement. "If you leave this place, where will you go? For right now, it is in your best interest to stay here, until we get everything figured out." My eyes widened and I was speechless. He was right. I was no longer enrolled at school, no longer a U.S. citizen, and now I had no home. Unsure of what else I should do, I turned around and quickly made my way out of medbay.

No one followed, which I was thankful for. I needed to be alone for a bit.

"You were too hard on da girl." Jazz spoke up first, surprised at his leader's actions. The atmosphere in the medbay was thick with tension.

"She was being stubborn." Ratchet defended.

"Individuals like her are very goal oriented." Optimus began. "They will do anything to get their way, even if it hurts themselves. She needs more time to figure out what to do next, and if I have to force her to think things through I will."

"Her behavior brings back memories of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Remember when they first joined us on Cybertron?"

"All fight no chill." Jazz chuckled. "They always wanting to be in battle and if there was no fight to be won, they'd make a fight."

"But after awhile they sorted themselves out." Optimus said.

"More like after a few hundred visits to medbay." Ratchet grumbled. "If I didn't kick their aft every time they did something stupid they'd still be a slagging mess of energon lusting hooligans."

"Sunstreaker was an outstanding soldier." Ratchet and Jazz looked to their leader at the sudden appraisal. "And Sideswipe still is, even if he's still in the healing process."

"He's never been the same." Ratchet grumbled. The air became thick with memories of the two brothers.

"Speaking of da twins, did you send out a message yet to any other autobots out there?" Jazz asked in an attempt to relieve some of the grief.

"I have, and I have received an almost immediate response from our good friend Jolt, he will be arriving within the next few Orns." Optimus responded.

"Thank primus." Ratchet spoke next. "If that femme is going to be as much trouble as I think she is im going to need as much help around here as I can get."

"Hey have faith in the girl." Jazz chuckled.

"I believe that with time and support, Jemma will be able to sort herself out." Optimus said with finality.

"And if she needs help, send her my way." Ratchet snapped before examining Jazz's welding. "You scrap head! You did tear the welding!" I rough clang of metal on metal hit Optimus's audio sensory before a pained yelp from Jazz echoed around the bay.

"Im sorry, im sorry doc-bot!" Jazz practically laughed although pain was evident in his voice.

"I swear to primus if I have to weld this one more time im going to turn you into scrap metal." He grabbed a welding gun and Began melting the metal surrounding the tear in order to weld them back together.

"What did ya mean when you said that if she reveals her humanity, she'll be next?" Jazz asked Optimus.

"Rosa's murder was no accident. If Jemma is in fact connected to this woman, then I fear she may be in danger as well."

"That happened over thirty years ago Prime." Jazz started. "Humans don't live long, they could have died already for all we know."

"Which also brings up the topic of how old Jemma is." Ratchet spoke next. "My scanners indicate how her body is aged, anywhere between sixteen to twenty earth years, but this could mean nothing if her body is regenerating itself at a much faster pace than a regular human. I'll need a few blood samples to be certain but I have a theory she is much older than she appears."

"That sounds likely." Optimus said watching as Jazz flinched a bit when Ratchet went over a particularly sore spot. "In the meantime, we make sure she's safe by keeping her here."

 **2 Months Later**

"Jemma turn around!" I heard Lennox order from the shore. Thanks to google maps, I learned that the Maldives is only 457 miles away. Don't know what the Maldives are? Have you ever seen a desktop background with a little hut, a palm tree and crystal clear blue water? That was in the Maldives. Tons of rich people vacation there so I could probably smuggle myself onto a plane. Details later, I needed to focus on my swimming.

"I'll grab her." I heard Ironhides deep voice said irritably and I looked around just in time to see the bot walk into the water. Curious, I stopped and looked back at the scene. Part of why I thought this was an ingenious plan was because I figured the mechs couldn't swim or they'd rust. He kept his walk slow and I watched with amazement as he finally went over his head, disappearing under the waves.

Oh fuck.

Panicking, I swam faster, trying to get as much distance between myself and where I saw Ironhide disappear into. All effort was wasted however as I was suddenly lifted into the air by a gigantic metal hand, servos gripping me tightly in order to prevent me from jumping off. The walk back to shore was a long one, and I was surprised by how much distance I got. We were greeted with a just as annoyed Lennox and a few chuckling soldiers. I smiled brightly down at the man.

"Hey you~" I teased. This was a fun day.

"Don't you 'hey you' me." He snapped. "Pull another stunt like that and your losing surface privileges." My smile fell into an irritated scowl. Ironhide lowered me to the group and I happily hopped down.

"Everyone here keeps forgetting that i'm not a prisoner." I groaned, eyeing the soldiers."Im an autobot with rights now! Plus, Bee left to stay with Sam, doesn't that mean I can technically leave too?"

"Optimus didn't give the go yet." Lennox rolled his eyes. "Bring it up with him." It was an act we played out when the soldiers or others were around, pretending I was an actual autobot under Optimus's full supervision. In reality, both Lennox and Optimus bossed me around and I hated it.

"Bitch I might." I snapped before stomping off towards base. Believe it or not I actually planned to do this like a week ago so I was pretty prepared. I wore an army issued green sport shorts and black tank top so it wouldn't weigh me down. I even put on sunscreen. I got into the building and into the was then that I realized how strange I must have looked; The robot girl soaking wet in military PT clothes. Soon the elevator doors opened to reveal a relatively bustling underground base. I cringed at the fact that I was going to have to walk all the way back to my room looking like a drowned cat. Keeping my head low, I quickly started my journey.

"Whoah. What happened to you?" A soldier asked. I looked up at the young man, about my age, who introduced himself to me a couple weeks ago. His name was Mike something.. To be honest I forgot his last name, but he was freaking hot, especially in his exactly identical to mine; PT clothes. I blushed at the strange coincidence and realizing how gross I must have looked.

"Went for a swim." and tried to ditch this hell island. "It was so hot today."

"I know, wish I could do the same but my platoon commander would have my ass." He smirked. Fuck. I was never into military men before they became all I could interact with. Keep it together Jemma, you're an alien now, act like it.

"Well I'll see you around." I siled. "Gotta go get dry clothes before I short circuit or something."

"God that's so weird." He chuckled and immediately I felt a wave of embarrassment and insult. I guess I must have looked visibly upset because he suddenly tried to take it back. "I mean, Its cool! Can you really short circuit from water? I mean I guess it makes sense but-"

"De Carlo!" A soldier boomed out from behind him causing us both to jump. "Your socializing when you were supposed to be topside exactly thirty seconds ago." Immediately Mike stood at attention. "What do you think Drill Instructor Mandez is going to do to you when you show up late to his platoons PT?!

"Im sorry Master Sergeant!"

"What are you doing wasting time?! Start hauling ass!"

"Yes Master Sergeant!" He relaxed his position, gave me an apologetic look and then sprinted in the direction I came from, probably to the elevators. I looked at the man that yelled at Mike, almost afraid he was going to yell at me. He didn't, instead, he acted like I didn't even exist as he made his way to another hall. Damn, the military is scary. I started again to my room.

First of all 'my room' is not my room. It's still that same quarter where Sam, Mikayla and I stayed our first night. Now however, it got transformed into a giant pillow-blanket fort maze by yours truly. Its amazing what you can do with two bunkbeds, 3 chairs, military grade suspension wire and bedding.

Maneuvering myself to a small dresser, I grabbed out another military issued black tank-top and a pair of grey sweatpants. In case you couldn't tell I get all of my clothes from the military now, and my own clothes had to be thrown out because they were an absolute shredded mess after the battle in mission city.

I think the only thing not military issued were the bras and pantys I made Lennox buy me through Victoria secret. He made it into a huge deal about how I couldn't order things online and get them shipped to base because there was no real address for the island we were on. I then proceeded to tell him to 'figure his shit out' and 'if you want me to go commando with my boobs flying everywhere on a base populated by 90% men then all you had to do was ask.' Long story short, he got the items sent to some publicly known military base back in America then they were picked up by some NEST officer, labeled 'classified' and brought back to Diego Garcia. I thought it was fucking hilarious.

Changing into dry clothes, I contemplated staying in my room for the rest of the day. In ll honesty, this place really did feel like a prison. I wasn't trusted with a phone or internet connection, I didn't really have any forms of entertainment other than irritating the people stuck on base. I blame my boredom as the reason why I was so creative with my room; because there was literally nothing to do. Now do you see why I was trying to swim to the maldives?

Realizing hiding in my room wasn't going to cure my boredom, I decided to try and find Optimus Prime. Lately he's been M.I.A, his plate filled heavily with paperwork and meetings; at least that's what Jazz keeps telling me. He's been up and running within the first week we arrived. As second in command I get directed to him whenever I want to talk to Optimus, which at first I thought was great because to be honest OP kinda intimidates me. Nowadays I find it a bit irritating because Jazz can't give me permission to do anything, it's all on Lennox and Optimus's blessing.

Walking into the large space known as Optimus's office, I was genuinely surprised to find the Autobot leader, Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet all in the same room talking with creepy Andrew and General Foxwood. Instantly realizing this was some kind of private meeting, I turned quickly on my heel before being stopped by Optimus's deep reverberating voice.

"Jemma." He started. "It has been a while."

"Yeah." I paused, turning back at the group. "But that's your fault."

"You know O.P has been drowning in work." Jazz piqued up and I shrugged.

"I apologize Jemma, I have been informed that my absence has caused you a great deal of stress." Now I just felt awkward and suddenly remembered every single time I complained to Jazz about Optimus never being around. "More Autobots are arriving on Earth tomorrow night, which is why I decided to take what you humans call as a 'day off.' I blinked.

"Wait." I started making sure I was hearing everything correctly. "More autobots are coming tonight? Who?"

"Jolt and Sideswipe have been confirmed." Ratchet started. "But there's another who's COM link seems to be damaged. We are not even sure if its an Autobot." I nodded my head, soaking up this new information.

"Maybe its Sunstreaker." I stated. It did make perfect sense, Sunstreaker was Sideswipes twin, they had to be together. Maybe the movies were wrong and I had no reason to worry about everyone's future. After all, Jazz is still alive, anything can happen.

The atmosphere in the room shifted into an uncomfortable silence. Ratchet shared a look with Ironhide and Jazz looked to the ground. I wasn't sure what to expect after my suggestion but it certainly wasnt this.

"Sunstreaker?" General Foxwood tested the name. "That sounds like some hippie name."

"That name belongs to one of our fallen comrades." Optimus sounded a bit insulted at the tone Foxwood used. Honestly, I wasn't all that surprised. Jazz was only alive because I saved him, Sunstreaker was never in the movies therefore never coming to Earth.

"Lets get back to the matter at hand, shall we?" Foxwood interrupted. "You sent out an unauthorized call inviting more of you to our planet, two of which are confirmed friendlies but it attracted something else?" I raised my eyebrows at the general. He was really yelling at O.P. You go man.

"With all the decepticon activity here on Earth we are heavily outnumbered." Ironhide spoke up. "Your human forces are weak, at least our guns make an impact."

"Then teach us your technology! Don't go behind my back and invite your whole crew down here to wreak havoc in our atmosphere!"

"I've seen your species capacity for war." Optimus stated. "Our technology in your hands would destroy this planet." At this the general sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead before looking back up. He looked tired, defeated even. Man this job was really taking its toll on him.

"Look, I understand that, really I do. But what am I supposed to do when that god-forsaken sonuvabitch Galloway finds out about this? Theres a little thing called paperwork that needs to be filled out before you can invite your friends down here. I could lose my job." Galloway, wasn't he that annoying official that got thrown out of a plane?

"My apologies General." Optimus sighed, looking tired as well. "I will abide by your laws in the future. For now however, I ask that you have your troops deployed at the given coordinates ASAP and evacuate the area. If this is no Autobot, I fear lives may be taken tonight." The seriousness of the situation now fully hit me. This could actually be a decepticon.

I had the knowledge of almost every Decepticon and Autobot ever involved in the cybertronian war. It was me who saved Jazz's life and I alone knew the future of this story. Hell, I might even get the chance to get off this island for a few hours, maybe even a few days. A sudden rush of longing to help out in any way I can hit me like Optimus Prime going 60 mph in alt form. I could do something, I could make a difference.

I could do this.

"So." I spoke up, all heads turned to me in curiosity."Where are we going?"

Forty NEST Soldiers lead by Lennox were deployed along with Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet to some rural area located in Thailand in order to greet or fight the unidentified Cybertronian. Back in America, Jolt was on course to land in Arizona. Bumblebee was taking Sam and Mikayla to go greet him like it was some kind of field day. After they meet up Bee and Jolt were going back to Nevada, drop off the kids then fly back to base.

I on the other hand was stuck on the island waiting with the twelve soldiers left over for Sideswipe; who was the only smart one to take the bases coordinates and land within a mile radius of us. Was I bored? Hell yes. Was I disappointed? A considerable amount. Was I offended? Of course not, really it's fine. I just hope the can of black spray paint doesn't accidently create an 'illuminati confirmed' graffiti on the side of base.

Currently I was sitting by myself on the sand. The other soldiers were either on the grass drinking beer or somewhere in the base doing work. The atmosphere was nice, relaxing even. It kind f reminded me of a cook-out, which to be honest made me feel a bit homesick. All of the soldiers I was acquainted with left for Thailand so I felt like the highschooler who had no one to sit with at lunch.

The one good thing I could say about this island is that the stars were stunning here. There was no light pollution, barely any trees. It was perfect for stargazing. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps squish the sand behind me. Turning around, I was greeted with General Foxwood. Being commander of the base made him responsible for it at all times. I wonder if he felt bad about being left behind too.

"Evening Jemma. Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Go for it." I was a bit surprised to see the usually formal man to plop down on the sand beside me. We sat in silence for a while. I almost forgot he was there until he spoke again.

"Im resigning next month."

"What?" I turned to look at him. "Why?"

"All well, this." He gestured to the sky. "I mean I was planning on it sometime within the next couple of years, but aliens? That kind of sped things up a bit."

"Heh, yeah." I chuckled. "Id want to quit my job too."

"No offense of course." Foxwood quickly put in. For a moment I didn't know what he was talking about I realized what he meant. To him, I was an alien too.

"Its fine." I smiled. I never really like Foxwood, but I respected him to an extent. He was kind of like the grumpy old grandpa that had a big heart deep inside.

"My children are both law graduates, my wife has been retired for years. Its almost as if god sent you guys to tell me my time is up and I should pack my bags for Florida."

"Florida?" I laughed. "Crocodiles eat people down there. Dont!"

"First off they're alligators not crocodiles."

"They both look the same!"

"Incorrect. Alligators have wider, 'U' shaped snouts whereas-" He was suddenly interrupted as a loud roar came from the sky. Be both jumped to our feet looking around for the source. A huge fireball flew over the base, probably missing it by only ten feet.

"General!" A shout was heard from one of the soldiers and I was suddenly tackled to the ground as the thing flew over us and into the water. A giant wave of sea water and sand pounded into us and although it didn't necessarily hurt, the pressure and surprise was enough to leave me gasping for breath. After it subsided, we quickly scrambled to the grass. All this happened in the span of about 30 seconds.

"Holy hell!" Foxwood snapped at one of the soldiers. "I thought you said it wasn't supposed to hit the atmosphere until 10:50, its only nine o clock!"

"Im sorry sir! I must have miscalculated!" There were a few more frantic words exchanged; mostly insults and apologies, but my full attention was on the ocean.

Probably about a good thirty feet in, there emerged a metal head, then armoured shoulders, then silver torso. Next his arm raised up to reveal a plasma cannon.

Aimed straight at us.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the incredibly long wait guys, uni is killing me.

Next Chapter will be up soon to make up for it~


	4. Chapter 4

**Com Links Are For the Weak**

"Take cover!"

"We're under attack!"

These NEST soldiers , even the ones left at base, were not randomly chosen. They were the best of the best, handpicked by the pentagon and then interviewed by the secretary of defense himself. We had Navy Seals, Army Rangers, and outstanding soldiers recommended by their superiors. They all needed to be skilled in the art of war, ready for any possible situation. Very quickly, the happy slightly buzzed men on the grass whipped out their weapons and started firing at the mech.

The mech became visibly agitated. He jerked his cannon to aim at a couple of the men firing but never went on to shoot it. He stopped moving completely and spat out a few words in cybertronian that seemed to echo around the quiet island. The words sounded harsh and threatening. If this was a decepticon, he would have already fired at us. This would have already been a battle, not a one sided firing match.

Fuck.

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled at the men as adrenaline overtook my senses. I ran forwards to grab one of the men firing. "He's not firing back!" The man I grabbed onto stopped and looked to Foxwood who nodded.

"Cease fire! This is not our enemy!" He barked out the command and immediately all weapons were quiet, yet there was a heavy tension in the air. After a moment, the silver mech transformed his plasma cannon into an arm and continued to shore. We all moved back a bit as the cybertronian reached the beach. Here I could tell for sure it was Sideswipe. The face was very familiar but unlike in the movies, he didn't have blades for hands and wheels for feet. I imagined it was something he used only for combat.

Relief filled me when the soldiers put away their weapons completely. I had no idea why Sideswipe would aim a weapon at us but it really caused quite a bit of panic. The mech stopped at the beach and began to just stare at us, almost waiting for us to say something to him. I looked at Foxwood who shrugged.

"Where's Optimus when you need him.." One of the soldiers said under his breath. True, if Optimus was here he'd get this entire situation under control in a second. Plus he knows Sideswipe, they're from the same planet. Why is everyone looking at me all of a sudden?

Oh yeah, they think I know him.

Which technically is true, and Optimus already informed him and Jolt of my situation.

Eh, I got nothing to lose.

"Hey Sideswipe!" I smiled and waved like he was a friend I haven't seen in years. "Nice landing but what's with you pointing your cannon at me like that?" I cringed at the last part. He probably doesn't know English, I mean, he did come straight from outer space with no time to study. Im such a bad actor.

Surprisingly he perked up at the mention of his name. He took a few more steps, right at the edge of where the beach ended and the grass began to mix with the sand. To my relief, nobody moved further back, but they were all looking back and forth between me and Sideswipe. As if there was a sudden shift in his personality, his metal form began to look visibly relaxed and he put a metal hand to his head, almost looking embarrassed about doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"My apologies Jemma. I was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic in that space pod and it must have made me forget where I was." The second he said my name I felt chills. If it weren't for the fact that I realized Optimus must have told him my name and what I looked like, I probably would have fainted out of fear. I mean, it's not everyday an alien robot falls out of the sky, looks like he's about to shoot you then greet each other like besties.

"Uh, its okay." I said awkwardly. To be honest with myself I was still on high alert. It made no sense why he would be completely informed of the situation yet his plasma cannon was out ready to fire. He didn't look like an Autobot then, he looked like something out of some kind of sci-fi nightmare.

"Sideswipe, I trust your leader Optimus Prime informed you of his whereabouts?" Foxwood spoke from behind me, making me jump at his sudden closeness. The Autobot in question changed his attention from me to the General.

"He did."

"And you are aware that you are under my command until him and the rest of your kind gets back from their mission."

"Yes."

"Alright, then i'll have you move out to Hangar three, here on Earth you're gonna need a disguise that won't get on youtube." And just like that Foxwood explained why we had about fifteen random sport cars in the above hangars. At least, he explained it to the other soldiers. As soon as I saw the silver Corvette Stingray that Sideswipe transformed into, and the Blue Chevrolet Volt that Jolt took favor in, I figured that was their purpose.

Once more, Sideswipe began to move in our direction. This time though, it didn't seem to phase anyone except me. I had too many mixed feeling and emotions about this whole thing. On one hand, he seems so familiar to the point that its almost comforting, but there was another side that honestly scared me. He seemed dangerous, like some kind of feral dog that seemed friendly right until you go to pat it, then it suddenly snaps.

Then again, I should feel this way with all the Autobots. Sure they're for the most part nice, but they are all soldiers that have killed. Hell, they have highly advanced weapons on them at literally all times, who wouldn't be alarmed? At the end of the day however, im sure all these vibes are due to stress. The only autobot I had to worry about was Ratchet.

"Then let us go. I don't want to be standing in this dirt if I have no purpose out here." Sideswipe said to Foxwood, almost as if he was ordering him rather than the other way around. I exchanged an accidental look with the soldier I basically tackled and we both seemed to be thinking the same thing; This was going to be a long night. Thankfully Foxwood didn't say anything about his lack of respect to someone of his position, however that really did mean nothing to a giant alien robot.

As Sideswipe approached it put some of my anxiety to ease when he made no further moves to be intimidating. The soldiers as well as myself waited for the mech to pass us while being led by General Foxwood. The new closeness of him now brought on a new alarming vibe; I wanted to be closer to him.

Something has definitely gotten into me, maybe I was coming down with something or finally losing my sanity. I made sure to keep my distance from him as I kept closer to the back of our little welcoming party. As soon as we were inside, I made sure to discreetly make my escape to the elevator.

With full intentions to run back to my room and hide in my blanket fortress, I realized as soon as the elevator doors closed that perhaps I was making a mistake. Technically I was the one that de-escalated the situation back on the beach, what if they needed me again?

But what could they possibly need me for? If Sideswipe really wanted to cause harm he would have done so already with or without my presence; after all he doesn't know me, he just knows what O.P told him. He was a good ally to the humans in the last couple of movies before Bay killed him off in the fourth one so everything should be fine, right?

The elevator doors opened with a hiss, and I was met with the quiet halls of the all but abandoned bunker. Making my way towards my room, I decided to focus more on Sideswipe rather than the eerie silence. He looked exactly like in the movies; no trace of red on him like in the G1 series, maybe he likes silver better. His face was very expressive for being made of metal; kind of like Bumblebee's but the difference being instead of using his eyes to express emotions, he uses all of his facial plating.

Speaking of Bee, he's supposed to arrive sometime tomorrow with Jolt, which is good. Bee is the only one on base I like at the moment, maybe he could talk to Optimus about letting me leave with him. At this thought I smiled, it was a realistic plan, Optimus would most likely listen to the Scout and I could finally leave this shit show.

"I take it you like the new Mech." Realizing I spaced out while walking and was staring at the ground smiling to myself, I quickly regained my composure and found creepy suit guy A.K.A Mr. Wilkins. On my ranking system of likes and dislikes, he's definitely my most hated.

"Huh?" I blurted. Staring at him like he said the stupidest thing in the world. I had begun hoping that if im openly rude to him maybe he'd leave me alone.

"I heard the impact from down here. It was pretty loud too, nearly knocked over a shelf in my office."

"Oh, Sideswipe?" It made sense that he heard the landing.

"Yeah, he must be pretty neat if your down here smiling like that."

"He's alright." It was better if he thought I was down here smirking about Sideswipe than my new plan to escape. "It's good to see an old friend after so long."

"Oh really? How long."

"Too long.."

"Translate to Earth Years?" He asked. Damn, why is he being so nosy?

"I cant remember." I stated bluntly before moving past him to get to my room. Id rather be alone with Ratchet and a large assortment of pointy medical tools than Mr. Wilkins. Before turning down the hall, I looked back to make sure he wasn't creepily following me. Maybe it was just being trapped here on base that caused my new-found trust issues but I couldn't ignore the feeling he was some kind of kidnapper-slash-sex offender. The man was that creepy.

Instead of following me however, he was instead walking in the direction I came from, so I figured he was going to head up to the surface and meet the new Autobot himself. Relieved, I continued the rest of the way to my room in peace.

Fully intending to hide away in my room for the rest of the night, I flopped on the easiest bed to get to within the blanket fortified room. My mind was blank for a few moments before I started thinking about Sideswipe again. Maybe what he said was true; maybe ghe just had some type of anxiety attack in the pod and when he got out his mind tricked him to be in some type of battle. It didn't really add up though, Sideswipe was depicted as a cool-natured and relaxed kind of guy, not really like his twin brother; the more antisocial of the pair with a superiority complex. But hey, anyone can have their off days right?

Optimus and the rest of the base were supposed to arrive on base tomorrow anyways, so maybe that would put Sideswipe at ease; real cybertronians. Not like I could fill that role. What even am I anyways? A human with a cybertronian skeleton and spark? In all honesty that sounds kind of gross; knowing instead of veins I had wires, and instead of bones I had metal. On another note I can still bleed strangely enough. Not to say too much information but I had my period the past couple of months fine; Ratchet mortifyingly called me out on it the first month by saying my human reproductive system was 'fully operational and I can successfully mate and breed with other human males'. Luckily no one was around to hear but it still makes me want to die just thinking about it.

Sure enough I soon fell asleep with the knowledge that when I wake up I'll still be stuck on this god-forsaken base, with one more autobot.

* * *

 **Thailand; Nang Rong,**

 **Buriram**

 **10:24- Local Time**

The entire village and then some have been evacuated in anticipation of the space pod, and who it held inside. Regardless of who it is; friendly or unfriendly, they're most likely hurt and require immediate medical attention by Ratchet; or so he keeps grumbling. A broken com link was usually the last to go in regards to communication. Bumblebee still had a com link even after his vocal transmitter was heavily damaged. Before the war, com links were used like how humans would use cell phones; to convey ideas and information. During and after the war of Cybertron, having a com link became an essential part of survival because secret communication in selected groups bore outstanding tactical benefit. The systems were protected as one would protect their own spark.

All Cybertronians were practically buzzing with restlessness. Even Ratchet had been pacing back and forth, stopping to snap a few times at a soldier who was picking at a lone scab on his finger. Although the humans were eager aswell to see who awaited inside the pod, the bots were ten times so. For them it could mean greeting a brother in arms, a sparkmate separated by the war, or even just an old friend. To some of the more somber bots, they feared the worst whether it be a dead autobot or a decepticon a little too prepared for their welcome party.

With a ear piercing roar, the awaited space pod made its presence known and hit the ground just about a mile out north. With newfound urgency, the bots transformed and rolled out, leaving the humans to scramble into their military jeeps and pursue after them. Before long they all arrived at the crash site.

Before them was a crater the size of a baseball field and in the middle was a still smoking, silverish-black oval shaped container, large enough to fit the largest mech of the group easily. The surrounding trees and shrubs were lit ablaze, causing the human soldiers to reluctantly retreat a little ways back the way they came.

"Why isn't it comin' out?" One of the soldiers asked their leader, Lennox. Before he could answer however Ratchet and Optimus trekked further down into the crater that resulted from the impact.

"Everyone stay back!" Jazz ordered and Lennox echoed.

"Everyone get back now! Move it!" Both humans and mechs alike knew that the lack of activity in the pod could mean the worse. Both Optimus and Ratchet wordlessly grabbed ahold of opposite sides of the pod, and as the smoke began to clear, there appeared to be a slit approximately a foot on width which cut right through the middle of the pod, and large metal servos hung limply from the small opening. The autobot leader and medic pried the rest of the pod open.

"Oh, slag." Ratchet grumbled at the sight of the half-dead decepticon curled up inside the pod. Energon was still leaking from the bot, and there were stains of it throughout the interior of the pod. With a quick scan it was revealed to Ratchet that the mech suffered from several blast wounds throughout his torso and upper body, but amazingly all of them seemed to just miss his spark, almost as if someone was trying to simply torture him, not kill him. Further dents to his arm and leg plates as well as door wing being completely torn off and missing confirmed that he was indeed in some type of battle.

"The decepticon seeker, Thrust." Optimus was not expecting this. If anything he was expecting the decepticon to jump out and initiate some sort of combat, but instead he laid there all but lifeless.

"Optimus, the fire is too hot,I gotta move my men out of here." Lennox shouted to the bot who nodded in response. Once Lennox pulled his men to safer grounds, away from the blazing parts of the rainforest, Jazz turned to Optimus.

"Whats the call bossbot?"

" _Autoscum._ " A voice, weak, gravelly and speaking in Cybertronian directed everybots attention to the con. " _I knew i'd be offlined by one of you one day, but never thought you'd have the cowardness to execute me as soon as i'd touch down to earth."_

" _Your injuries, how did you obtain them?"_ Optimus asked, continuing speaking in Cybertronian. There was no doubt the con lacked access to the world wide web let alone the ability to download the entire english language into his vocal transmitter. His systems were just too heavily damaged. To that the con began to laugh darkly.

" _Oh, you mean this?"_ He gestured to his chest plate. " _A parting gift from Blitzwing, I decided to challenge him a bit, rough him up before we set a course for Earth."_

" _Your com link is destroyed as well as your energy cloaking mechanism. According to your injuries it appears as if he wasn't intentionally trying to kill you, though your lack of essential systems prove otherwise."_ Ratchet informed the mech, who again laughed, this time louder and more high pitched.

" _You see, Blitzwing isn't the most sane of all bots, he's well, he's a psychopath; completely glitched."_ It was true. Blitzwing was a particularly cruel and twisted decepticon. On the battlefield he had two alt forms, one which took flight and calculated every move with the most perfected precision, and another that took to the ground to completely obliterate everything in his path. Even compared to Skywarp, a childish decepticon who's day would be made if he could push somebot down a flight of stairs, Blitzwing is far more unstable in regards to his processor, which makes him all the more dangerous.

" _Blitzwing is here? On this planet?"_ Ironhide pushed.

" _The slagger slammed me into the pod and sent me here before he took off himself."_

"Optimus." Ironhide asked in English. "We need to execute him now, then go on to find Blitzwing, he could have taken out cities by now."

"If that were the case the our lil' NEST unit would 'ave heard of it by now." Jazz answered. "Besides how would we find 'im? Im sure his energy cloakin' fields workin' fine."

"Jazz is right." Optimus told the weapon specialist. "Unless he's causing destruction we have no way to find him."

"His loyalty is too strong with Megatron anyways, even that glitch head wouldn't do anything that could expose their base or plans." Ratchet added.

"Which leaves us with our more immediate problem." Optimus looked back at the Decepticon before them. In all honesty it was quite a pitiful sight, yet one thing the war for Cybertron had taught them all, Autobot and Decepticon alike, is that pity meant nothing when it was for a member of the adversary. If they spared the con, he'd just go on to report to Megatron. If they kept him as a prisoner of war, he'd need to be under constant supervision and the threat of him eventually causing harm and death on the base were too great. There was only one option left, and it was a dark one.

"Any last words, Decepticon?" Optimus asked as he lifted up one of his blasters to the Decepticons head.

"All Hail Megatron."

* * *

 **Diego Garcia**

 **N.E.S.T Base**

 **9:14 AM**

I didn't have a cell phone, mine was confiscated my first week here by Lennox because of a tweet I sent out claiming that I was kidnapped by the government and forced to stay imprisoned on a small uncharted island in Diego Garcia. I personally saw no harm in it because all of my followers suddenly stopped existing but the second the pentagon started making some calls I got busted. I didn't own an alarm clock and there were no windows in my room seeing as we were about a mile underground, so when I usually woke up from sleep it was typical to feel disoriented and hungry.

Today was no exception.

Groaning, I remembered everything that happened the night before. Sideswipe was now on Earth, as well as Jolt who would be arriving with Bumblebee and the mystery bot who Optimus and the rest of the squad sent to Thailand were bringing today. Hopefully they were already here, that way I can once again ask for my freedom and once again get some vague answer from Optimus. Its what I live for.

Getting up from my bed, I threw my hair up in a short, messy ponytail. My hair felt a bit too oily for my liking so I definitely was going to take a shower today, but first food. I tugged on the military grade combat boots and stepped out into the bright fluorescent lights of the over-sized hallway.

My walk to the cafeteria hall was a quiet and told me the rest of the base weren't here yet due to the lack soldiers running around. I didn't mind though. There were however a few soldiers in the cafeteria so I took that as a sure sign Sideswipe didn't kill off the entire base with me sleeping through it all. I ate my breakfast in peace and left to go back to my room so I could grab my soaps I made Lennox get for me.

My shower was a long one, as are most of my showers. Once I felt satisfyingly clean, I got out and dressed into- you guessed it- military issued clothes. A part of me wondered what happened to all the clothes and personal belongings I left in my dorm, but Lennox said he had a guy go in to grab them but the three girls living in the dorm had no clue who I even was let alone where my stuff went. Just another part of my life lost in a different dimension I guess.

Feeling the need for some fresh air, I decided to start making my way to the elevators. Once inside I waited for the doors to close and as they were doing so I heard a voice call out 'Hold!" So I quickly jerked my arm in between the doors which caused them to open again so I could view my nightmare fully.

Andrew Freaking Wilkins.

Quickly trying to get the doors shut again by rapidly pressing the 'shut door' button, he quickly ushered inside and I was soon trapped in the elevator with him. I tried to think positive by reminding myself it was a giant elevator, and im lucky its not a small, normal sized one. However, that logic meant nothing when he was standing so goddamn close to me.

"You smell nice today." He smiled.

"Thanks…"

"How did you sleep?"

"Great."

"I know you want to leave this place."

"Alright, you know what? Im done." I laughed. Before all of this, I was a pleasant person to get along with. I worked in customer service doing retail for a part time job to get me through the past couple of years, but when im forced to deal with a smug, creepy guy like this one day after day, it starts to ebb away at your patience. "Look, please just leave me alone. Stop concerning yourself with me."

"But why ever would I want to do that?"

"Cuz uh, well I dont know im an autobot that can completely destroy you?" At this he chuckled, making me fully realize this elevator didn't have a phone in it to call emergency services.

"Id like to see you try, Jemma. Honestly I would, and there will be time for that, but right now I have a helicopter waiting for the two of us to transport us back into the states so im afraid for now that will have to wait."

"Excuse me?" I asked, bewildered. That was probably the last thing I expected to hear.

"You have questions, ask them before we get to the surface."

"What on Earth makes you think i'll go with you?" I laughed. As much as I hate this place I have a constant gut feeling not to trust this guy.

"Oh, I know you will, but if you need a little bit more convincing-" At that he pulled out .44 Magnum pistol and aimed it at my head. Instinctually I raised up my hands up to my shoulders.

"O-okay, yup thats a gun."

"Anymore questions?"

"Nah, im good man."

"Alright, when we get out of the elevator, you're going to walk with me, calmly, okay?"

"Sure." This wasn't a sweaty guy with a nervous trigger finger, this was a man that knew how to properly kidnap someone, like he's done this a hundred times before. He probably executes people for the CIA, definitely wouldn't put it past him.

"Im putting the gun away for now, but if you even try to distract me, or call for help I will not hesitate to eliminate you. Understand?"

"Crystal clear."

The elevator doors opened to reveal the upper part of the base. I easily spotted the newest edition to NEST; Sideswipe, talking with General Foxwood about something. To my utter horror both Mech and General saw the two of us step out of the elevator and proceeded our way. I let a huge, shit eating smile cover my face.

"Hey guys!" I said a little bit too cheerfully. Foxwood nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hello Jemma, you disappeared for a few cycles." Sideswipe greeted.

"Oh. Um what?" I tried to ask politely. I didn't disappear anywhere.

"I told him you were sleeping."

"-We call it recharging."

"Yes, well he wanted to talk with you as soon as you were done uh, recharging. I was about to send someone down to get you actually, Ive been up all night going through Earth procedures and paperwork." I knew he wanted to say he didn't trust Sideswipe without supervision, I mean, he did give us all a scare last night. I don't blame him.

"Oh, well i'm actually kinda busy right now." What did Sideswipe want to talk with me about anyway? He should know by now that Optimus would be here soon and he could answer his questions a lot better than I sure as hell could.

"Oh. Maybe we could meet in a few more cycles?"

"Sure." I smiled. "Sounds great."

"And Mr. Wilkins," At the sound of his name my heart skipped a beat and for a moment I thought we were caught. "So sad to see you go, but looks like your job is done here."

"Correct General, it looks like NEST is running smoothly and i'm needed elsewhere, but i'll be sure to put in a good word for you." That's why he's kidnapping me today of all days, well at least thats a good cover for the take off of a Helicopter.

"Don't bother, won't need it as im retiring soon anyways." Foxwood chuckled and the two of them began conversing over Florida again. Have to give it to him, he's a real good actor. My eyes wandered back to Sideswipe who was eyeing me as well.

His optics were a bright blue, as was every Autobot I have seen so far, but his didn't seem to glow as vividly as the others. They were dull and honestly it gave me the impression that he was either bored or in pain. We locked eyes for a long while and it seemed like time was going in slow motion. I felt surprisingly calm and even comforted.

All at once I realized that maybe I could get Sideswipe to help me. All Cybertronians have something called a 'com link' that allows them to talk with one another without saying anything out loud, humans call it telepathy but its really just an advanced form of technology-or something. Maybe what im feeling is a com link opening up between us. I began to mentally scream at the mech before me.

' _Andrew is a psychopath! He has a gun! He's literally kidnapping me!'_

At this he blinked and looked even more interested, I realized it was working.

' _Help me the fuck out man!'_

"Are you alright Jemma?" Sideswipe asked suddenly causing me to almost jump in surprise. "You don't look very well." Thanks for nothing Sides.

"Yeah, to be honest I don't feel very well, that's why I slee- recharged for so long."

"You should see Ratchet when he gets back to base with the others. I'll com him right now-"

"No, honestly its fine. It happens every so often, my organic half gets a cold occasionally just like every other animal on instead of a cold, I like to call it 'my organic half trying to kill me'" I assured him seeing no need for Ratchet to become invested with my health any more than he already is. Well, it's not a problem anymore anyways seeing as how i'll probably never see any of them ever again.

And you know what? I was fine with that.

"Well, It's been a pleasure working with you General, and Sideswipe it was an honor to meet you and your fellow Autobots, but I need to get going or i'll never hear the end of it with the bureau. Jemma was coming with me, she's never seen a Lockheed Helicopter before." Okay, that was technically a true statement.

"Yup, super excited. I always did have a passion for helicopters." I received a look from Foxwood.

"If she tries to stow away let one of us know and we'll come get her." He sighed before turning his attention back at the large, silver mech who now looked a bit confused.

"Im sure that won't be a problem." Andrew assured him. "It really was a pleasure though."

"Safe travels, Mr Wilkins." We began our way out of the hangar and into another bright sunny morning in Diego Garcia. The air was just beginning to get humid and it was already pretty warm. We quickly made our way to the helicopter stationed on a landing pad.

Quickly looking around, he opened the door to the cockpit, took out his gun and motioned me to get in. For a moment I debated running, but i'd definitely die seeing as how everyone was inside the base and unaware of what was going on.

"Shit." Reminding myself that the only reason I was cooperating so well was because I wanted to get off this base more than I cared to be his new sex slave or whatever the fuck he was kidnapping me for, I climbed up into the cockpit and into the back seat. He quickly climbed in behind me and sat in the seat in front of me before slamming the door shut again. He immediately went to work on operating the helicopter after putting on a headset. A loud, thundering noise echoed through the cockpit at the blades began turning. I covered my ears.

Soon we were up in the air, and I realized just how different helicopters were from planes. It felt like we were suspended in air and being dragged up higher and higher by the helicopter's blades. My fear intensified once I realized that's literally how helicopters worked.

"So-" My voice was lost in the loudness of the cockpit. Holy shit it was so loud! I tried again. "Hey!" I couldn't even hear my own voice. Removing one hand I quickly tapped Andrew so I could hopefully snag a headset. No response. I tried again and was roughly met his elbow to my face which had me gasping in pain. Noise forgotten, my hands flew to my nose which was now warm and sticky with blood dripping down my chin. Ignoring the fact that he was operating a helicopter currently a few hundred feet above the ocean, I roughly kicked his chair three or four times.

He was suddenly on top of me holding a wet cloth to my mouth and now broken nose. The pressure brought even more pain and I screamed out, but I was soon met with the ocean below swallowing me whole and my mind with it.

* * *

 **Diego Garcia**

 **N.E.S.T Base**

 **8:15 pm**

"You should have commed me immediately Sideswipe." Ratchet practically growled as the two of them made their way to Jemma's quarters.

"I missed you too Hatchet." The silver frontliner grinned back.

"Watch yourself." They stopped at the small human sized door that lead to Jemma's quarters. Without skipping a beat, Ratchet kneeled down and tapped the door four times in quick succession. No answer.

"Youngling, you come out this instant!" Ratchet bellowed causing a few soldiers in that hall to stop and see what was going on. The rest of the base arrived a few cycles ago, and when questioned on the lack of a certain femme causing mayhem, Sideswipe informed them all that her 'organic half was currently in the process of killing herself.' Understandably all bots seemed to freak out at this before Foxwood assured them all she just had a cold. Ratchet still wanted to give the femme a thorough scan however and Sideswipe came out of pure curiousity.

More aggressive tapping. "I'm coming in." Ratchet warned as he used two servos to turn the doorknob and successfully open the door. At this Sideswipe kneeled down beside Ratchet who used his optics to emit a powerful light which lit up Jemma's entire, previously dark, quarters. It was quite a comical sight, two three ton robots looking into a human sized room. Ratchet sputtered at the state of her quarters. "What in the pit is with all this fabric stapled to the ceiling?! You there!" He said to a soldier who was walking their way. "Get in and look for Jemma."

The soldier seemed to pale at the two Autobots orders once he saw the fabric-maze that appeared to be the rooms entrance. It vaguely reminded him of a giant spiderweb. Regardless, he walked in, turned on the light and began his search. After falling once and stumbling numerous times in the 'blanket room of death' he mentally called it, he came back out.

"She's not in there."

"Then where in Primus is she?" Ratchet asked Sideswipe who shrugged.

"Last I saw her she was going off to say goodbye to that human in the suit." The medic sighed and opened his com link to all Autobots on base.

" _Jemma's missing, im going to run some energy scans through every part of the base."_

" _Ironhide, Sideswipe, go up to the surface and look for her there."_ Optimus commanded through the link.

" _If she's trying to get to the Maldives again im making Sideswipe go swimming."_ The specialist grumbled in response.

" _I'll inform Lennox and General Foxwood and have them look over the security footage aswell, everyone keep me updated on your findings."_ And with that Optimus cut the com link.

"I can't get any peace around here, it's always something." Ratchet stated before setting off.

"Why would I need to swim?"

* * *

Your reviews give me life you guys, shout out to **TheSarcasticKnight** who has a freaking amazing story called **Small Fry** that will make you have a lot of feelings. She just came out with a sequel to it as well so you don't have to worry about a short read. Honestly its amazing, who wouldn't want living, energon needing cybertronians the size of action figures living in their home along with three adorable kids? Honestly check it out!

On another note thank you guys so much for your patience, the next chapter will be up soon!

Please review~


End file.
